pictured life
by lilou black
Summary: L'amour est un combat, qu'il s'agisse d'une âme à conquérir ou de la préservation d'une romance. Suite de Heartbreaker, prise 1. Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Suguru/Rage. Guerre des sites web, déguisements, paparazzi... et Leonard Cohen. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Pictured Life

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Pairings :** Suguru/Rage, Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Maki Murakami

**Note :** Ceci est la première partie de la suite de _Heartbreaker_. L'autre partie, intitulée _Night Lights_, se déroulera en parallèle et sera mise en ligne d'ici quelques jours. À part ça, je remercie chaleureusement **Kiranagio **pour avoir pris le temps de relire ce texte avant sa mise en ligne**.**

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

_

* * *

  
_

Suguru Fujisaki traversait une mauvaise passe. Il se trouvait dans une situation impossible dont il se serait volontiers passé.

Un monstre dissimulé sous les traits d'une adolescente à lunettes le poursuivait de ses assiduités et menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison. Son souhait le plus cher était de faire disparaître cette envahissante donzelle pour que son existence reprenne un cours normal. Néanmoins, les circonstances voulaient qu'il soit seul contre tous.

S'il parvenait à se concentrer sur sa vie professionnelle (et les Kamis savaient à quel point son travail était important pour lui ces temps-ci), sa nouvelle obsession ne lui laissait pas le plus petit instant de répit le reste du temps. Une simple pause du groupe au milieu d'une journée chargée suffisait pour que ses démons reviennent à la charge. Il se renfermait sur lui-même et réfléchissait, son cerveau moulinant dans le vide malgré sa grande intelligence. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et n'osait en parler à personne.

Il en vint même à profiter d'un instant de solitude, alors que Nakano-san était parti fumer une cigarette tandis que Shindô-san envoyait quelques messages à son ombrageux petit ami, pour noter au dos d'une partition une liste d'idées toutes aussi fantasques les unes que les autres. Hélas, c'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

_Comment se débarrasser de Rage_

_1. Me faire passer pour gay_

Mauvaise idée. Cette folle était accro à tout ce qui tournait autour du boy's love, et si le claviériste s'affichait avec un garçon devant elle, elle se montrerait encore plus collante.

_2. Lui rendre la vie impossible_

Shindô-san avait déjà essayé à l'époque où Rage lui courait après. Etant très doué pour empoisonner l'existence d'autrui, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire, mais le résultat avait été à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait escompté : à défaut de renoncer, elle s'était faite encore plus envahissante, quitte à rendre fous tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Suguru ne tenait pas à en faire l'expérience.

_3. La faire assassiner_

Il lui faudrait trouver un tueur à gages pour ça. Tôma, qui était responsable de ses malheurs, ne l'aiderait en aucune manière et K, qui aurait été bien utile, était hélas du côté de son cousin. L'adolescent ne fricotait pas avec la pègre, il détestait avoir des ennuis et il n'était pas ambitieux au point de se réduire à de telles bassesses.

_4. Me montrer avec une autre fille_

La pauvre. Quelle que soit cette fille, une fan, une ancienne camarade d'école ou n'importe qui, serait une femme morte si elle se trouvait dans la ligne de mire de Rage. Suguru ne voulait pas avoir de mort — autre que celle de sa tortionnaire — sur la conscience.

_5. Trouver un moyen de la renvoyer aux USA sans l'aide de personne_

Cette idée semblait encore la plus plausible, quoique difficile à réaliser. Surtout si Tôma lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues ce qui, connaissant le directeur de N-G, risquait fort de se produire.

_6. …_

Le claviériste laissa tomber son crayon et sauta au plafond en sentant une main malicieuse lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il se redressa, se massa le haut du crâne où se formait une bosse et jeta un regard furibond au responsable de l'incident.

« Nakano-san, vous m'avez flanqué une peur bleue, s'écria-t-il.

— Désolé, répondit le guitariste en riant. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais en ce moment, tu as l'air un peu ailleurs. Tu as un problème ? »

Suguru rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il éprouvait le plus grand respect pour son collègue qui, bien qu'un peu fantasque à ses heures, avait la tête sur les épaules, mais il n'était pas suffisamment proche de lui pour lui raconter ses malheurs. Il se drapa donc dans sa dignité et répliqua froidement que tout allait bien, merci pour lui. Malheureusement, le musicien à cheveux longs n'était pas né de la dernière averse. Il aperçut sur la table la liste d'idées pour se débarrasser de Rage et s'en saisit. Suguru n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà tout lu:

« Tu as un problème avec Rage ?

— C'est compliqué…

­— Tu veux en discuter ?

— On va reprendre le travail, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment…

— D'accord, mais après, je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter.

— Vous n'avez pas rendez-vous avec Asumi-san ?

— On a rompu. Ça aussi, c'est compliqué. Je te propose un marché, Fujusaki. Je t'explique ce qui s'est passé avec Asumi si tu me racontes tes problèmes avec Rage. »

L'adolescent s'accorda une minute de réflexion avant de se rendre compte que l'idée n'était peut-être pas mauvaise. Il n'avait personne vers qui épancher ses malheurs et il se trouvait que Nakano-san avait beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes filles parce qu'il était très beau. Il devait forcément s'y connaître mieux que lui sur la question et serait peut-être de bon conseil.

oOØOo

Ils investirent la cafétéria des studios, qui à cette heure était quasiment déserte, avec du soda à l'orange et des gâteaux à la noix de coco enrobés de chocolat. Ils se regardèrent un moment en chien de faïence, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitant prendre la parole en premier. Suguru finit par perdre patience. Il regarda son collègue d'un air las :

« Jetez-vous à l'eau, Nakano-san. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer la nuit ici. »

Le guitariste soupira :

« D'accord. Après tout, c'est compliqué, mais pas tant que ça. On va dire que… j'ai cru un court moment que ce serait une histoire sérieuse entre Azumi et moi, mais je me trompais. En fait… avec Ayaka, mon ancienne copine, il ne s'est quasiment rien passé sur le… heu… sur le plan physique. Je crois qu'Azumi m'a montré que j'étais encore capable de séduire une fille correctement sans passer pour un gros boulet maladroit, mais sorti de ça… on s'aime pas. On est amis, si tu veux, mais… c'est pas l'amûr lyrique avec des cœurs partout. Alors on a préféré rompre avant de se faire souffrir. C'est tout.

— Je vois.

— Et toi, alors ?

— Je… »

Suguru hésitait. La phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer suffisait à le rendre nerveux.

« Mademoiselle Rage croit qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, souffla-t-il très vite.

— Aïe.

— Et elle semble bien décidée à m'avoir, quelqu'en soit le prix.

— Je compatis, Fujusaki. Tu vas en baver. Shû-chan en fait encore des cauchemars.

— Merci de votre sollicitude, Nakano-san, grinça le claviériste d'un ton pincé. Vous n'avez pas plutôt une idée pour m'aider à me débarrasser d'elle ?

— Demande à Seguchi-san de la faire repartir aux Etats-Unis. C'est ton cousin, il a de l'influence, il peut bien faire ça pour toi…

— Je ne peux pas, geignit Suguru. Il semble s'être mis en tête que je ferais un beau couple avec cette… cette timbrée. Il a K de son côté. Je suis totalement isolé… »

Le guitariste se gratta l'oreille, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il resta silencieux un petit moment avant de reprendre la parole :

« Ecoute, j'ai peut-être une idée. Je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Un couinement suraigu se fit entendre derrière eux.

Les deux musiciens sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme.

« Vous êtes trop mignons, tous les deux, roucoula Rage, les mains jointes, surgissant de nulle part. Dis-moi, Fujisaki, c'est pour te débarrasser de moi que tu as décidé de vivre l'amour fou avec Nakano ? »

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils. Décidément, se faire passer pour gay était une idée lamentable, si l'on en croyait les airs transportés de l'Américaine dont le regard était rempli d'une nuée de cœurs roses. Nakano ne se laissa pas démonter ; il adressa un sourire resplendissant à la jeune fille et déclara d'un ton léger :

« Détrompez-vous, Mademoiselle Rage. Il ne se passe rien du tout entre Fujisaki et moi. J'avoue qu'il est mignon tout plein, mais il manque un peu trop de poitrine à mon goût. »

Suguru étouffa un léger rire. Il n'avait croisé Ayaka-san qu'à une ou deux reprises mais en avait vu suffisamment pour constater qu'entre elle et Samantha Fox, il y avait un monde. Par ailleurs, Azumi avait un physique de garçon. De ce fait, voir Nakano clamer sa préférence pour les gros seins avait quelque chose d'amusant.

Rage sourit :

« Dommage… vous auriez pu être les stars d'une magnifique fanfic, tous les deux. Mais dans le même temps, tant mieux. Tu peux retourner à tes copines à gros flotteurs, Nakano, parce que Fujisaki est à moi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa le claviériste par le col et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Totalement tétanisé, Suguru crut qu'il allait se trouver mal. C'était son premier baiser et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette folle le lui vole. Ecœuré, il la repoussa :

« Bas les pattes, cracha-t-il.

— Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, répliqua Rage d'une voix chantonnante. Tu ne m'échapperas pas. J'ai accepté que mes sentiments pour Shindô ne soient pas réciproques parce qu'il faisait un couple vraiment trop moé avec Yuki mais toi… je suis prête à tout pour t'avoir. Tu n'as encore rien vu. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et partit. Suguru s'effondra sur la table, la tête cachée dans le creux de ses bras repliés.

« Ça va, Fujisaki ? demanda Nakano d'un air inquiet.

— Je vais vomir, grogna l'adolescent. Vous avez vu cette folle ? C'était mon premier baiser, en plus !

— Ah bon ? T'as seize ans et tu n'avais jamais embrassé personne ?

— Non… Je ne suis pas du genre à bécoter n'importe qui, moi.

— Tu attends la princesse charmante ? J'aurais jamais cru ça. Finalement, tu es un incurable romantique. C'est mignon.

— Fermez-la, Nakano-san. Dites-m'en plutôt plus sur l'idée dont vous alliez me parler avant qu'elle ne débarque.

— Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, finalement… J'allais te dire d'adopter l'attitude opposée à celle de Shûichi quand Rage lui courait après, à savoir te montrer le plus froid et calme possible, mais je doute que ce soit efficace… Elle semble bien décidée à te sauter dessus, quoiqu'il arrive. Je suis désolé. Je voudrais bien t'aider mais…

— C'est pas grave. »

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent un peu plus tard. Rentré chez lui, Suguru se brossa les dents pendant dix bonnes minutes pour se désinfecter la bouche du baiser de Rage. Il se sentait furieux, dégoûté et avait toujours envie de vomir.

Avant de s'installer devant son ordinateur pour chasser ses idées noires et autres envies de meurtre par le travail, il sortit le bout de partition sur lequel il avait inscrit ses idées et ajouta :

_6. Acheter une ceinture de chasteté_

_7. Quitter le pays._

C'étaient encore des plans idiots, mais les prendre en note lui fit un peu de bien. Il travailla deux heures et, avant de se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un tour sur le blog de sa tortionnaire dont K lui avait envoyé le lien.

Une seule entrée avait été ajoutée :

_Opération « You will love me too » enclenchée. Stay tuned._

Il eut envie d'ajouter un commentaire mais eut peur de ce que pourraient penser les stupides lectrices du sites qui avaient déjà saturé le message d'encouragements des plus idiots. Suguru regarda la page un moment, sans savoir quoi faire puisque rester sans réagir n'était pas dans ses habitudes, puis il aperçut, en haut de la page Web, un lien indiquant « Contacter l'auteur par e-mail ».

Il se créa à toute vitesse une adresse factice qu'il se promit d'effacer sitôt son message envoyé et écrivit :

_« Si les sentiments que vous dites éprouver pour moi sont sincères, fichez-moi la paix. Ils ne seront jamais payés de retour. Votre simple présence me rend malade et ce n'est pas en vous accrochant à moi comme une sangsue que cela va changer. Rentrez en Amérique, laissez-moi vivre et oubliez-moi. Cela évitera des souffrances pour vous et des ennuis pour moi.»_

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans un premier temps… en espérant avoir une idée plus percutante assez rapidement.

* * *

La pluie qui battait les carreaux n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qui ne concernait pas la tête brune penchée entre ses cuisses n'avait d'ailleurs aucune importance.

Ryuichi Sakuma avait toujours considéré les moines bouddhistes comme une bande de vieux coincés qui ne faisaient que marmonner des prières dans leur coin et organiser des cérémonies ennuyeuses à pleurer. Dire que son amant avait failli rejoindre cette confrérie de croulants… Ç'aurait été un beau gâchis.

L'adolescent était sans conteste très doué. Ryuichi se sentait comme un jouet entre ses mains et ne pouvait que gémir et soupirer sous les baisers, les coups de langue et la caresse des mèches sombres au bas de son ventre.

Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir connu cela avec qui que ce soit.

« Tatsuha… »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il était bien élevé et savait que parler la bouche pleine était malpoli. Eût-il cessé ce qu'il faisait pour répliquer quelque chose, le chanteur aurait pleuré de frustration. Il ne fallait pas que ça s'arrête. Surtout pas. Du moins pas avant d'avoir atteint le septième ciel…

… ce qui se produisit en une poignée de secondes.

Repu et satisfait, Ryuichi attira son amant contre lui. Tatsuha posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et se pelotonna contre lui de bonne grâce. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient ainsi, vivant presque strictement d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Ils ne mettaient pas le nez dehors et ne quittaient que rarement le lit. L'artiste s'en contentait parfaitement. Jamais jusqu'alors il n'avait vécu cette fusion avec quelqu'un. Il avait certes eu des amants et des maîtresses mais à côté de ce qu'il ressentait aux côtés de Tatsuha, c'était comme essayer d'atteindre la Lune en Volkswagen. Pas évident. Le jeune brun, au contraire, l'envoyait sur Alpha du centaure avant qu'il ait le temps de dire « Kumagorô ». Nettement mieux.

Pour cette raison, il n'avait pas envie de retrouver tout de suite le quotidien qui tue. Il aimait toujours autant chanter mais cette activité avait, pour le moment, moins de saveur que de rester au lit avec son amoureux. Il savait pourtant que certaines choses devaient être réglées. Ainsi qu'il l'avait dit à Rage quand cette dernière l'avait débusqué, il était hors de question qu'il retourne aux Etats-Unis. Sa place était à présent au Japon, près de Tatsuha, et il ne partirait plus jamais, à moins de pouvoir l'emmener avec lui. Ce qui, dans un premier temps, n'était pas possible.

Ryuichi avait beau adopter des mines de grand gamin rêveur qui n'aimait que chanter et jouer avec ses peluches, il était conscient d'un certain nombre de choses et il savait que s'enticher de Tatsuha n'avait rien d'une solution de facilité. Il risquait les pires ennuis si leur histoire venait à être rendue publique. Son amant n'avait que seize ans. Il était mineur et, même s'il avait pu se débarrasser du temple dont il était sensé hériter plus tard, il avait toujours des comptes à rendre à son père. Sans parler des réactions de l'extérieur si leur histoire venait à être connue.

Il leur faudrait prendre des dispositions. Seulement, pour le moment, l'artiste n'en avait pas envie.

Il fit basculer Tatsuha sur le dos, s'étendit sur lui et glissa entre eux une main fureteuse et néanmoins baladeuse.

Il était insatiable et, à sa grande satisfaction, son amant aussi.

oOØOo

« Tat-chan ?

— Hum ?

— J'ai faim…

— Le frigo est vide, Ryuichi. Si t'as faim, faut que tu me laisses me lever… et que j'aille faire des courses comme une gentille petite épouse. »

Le chanteur sourit en se grattant l'estomac. Tatsuha habillé en ménagère… il était sceptique. Les femmes au foyer japonaises s'habillaient de façon ringarde. Il préférait imaginer son amant nu sous un petit tablier de soubrette française avec des froufrous, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas sortir comme ça. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser sortir du tout.

« Tant pis, dit-il. Je préfère me passer de manger plutôt que de quitter ce lit… ou de te voir en sortir.

— Sois un peu raisonnable, Ryu-chan.

— Pas envie. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ryuichi s'accrocha à son amant comme un ouistiti à une branche d'arbre. Ce dernier se débattit pour de rire et, alors que cette lutte factice allait dégénérer en une énième partie de jambes en l'air, le téléphone portable de Tatsuha sonna. Le brun se détacha de l'étreinte de son amoureux pour décrocher. Il quitta la chambre, nu comme un ver, pour parler avec son correspondant. L'artiste prit quelques secondes pour admirer le corps pâle et la vertigineuse chute de reins de son esclave préféré avant d'être pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient manqué d'être séparés parce que le père de Tatsuha lui avait arrangé un mariage avec l'héritière d'une autre famille de moines, et tout avait commencé de la même manière : par un coup de téléphone.

Il pria tous les Kamis que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise pas et que ce coup de fil soit des plus anodins.

Tatsuha revint quelques instants plus tard, l'air impénétrable.

« C'était mon frère, dit-il simplement. »

Ryuichi grimaça. Il n'aimait pas Eiri Yuki. Certes, sans lui et sans son refus de lui laisser Shûichi, il n'aurait jamais trouvé ce bonheur si providentiel mais il n'empêchait qu'il le trouvait désagréable, prétentieux et il pensait volontiers que ce n'était qu'un pas grand-chose avec juste une belle gueule.

« Et alors ?

— Mon père l'a appelé pour savoir où j'étais.

— Tu ne vas pas repartir ? demanda Ryuichi, paniqué.

— Non. Pourtant, comme me l'a dit Aniki, il va falloir que je revoie mon père pour être entièrement libre… pour qu'il signe la demande d'émancipation.

— Oh…

— Ceci dit, le vieux n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Il a compris que si j'étais parti dès la rupture de mes fiançailles avec Ayaka, c'était pour aller retrouver quelqu'un. Heureusement pour nous deux, il croit que c'est une fille.

— Une fille ?

— Hum… avant d'être avec toi, j'étais… comment dire ? un coureur de jupons. Mais promis, ajouta Tatsuha très vite en voyant la tête de Ryuichi, maintenant, il n'y a que toi et personne d'autre. Mon père croit simplement que je suis… un genre de fanboy obsédé qui se contente de collectionner les photos, les CD, etc.

— Je vois. Mais…

— Il semble bien décidé à rencontrer la charmante jeune personne avec laquelle j'ai décidé de faire ma vie avant de donner son aval pour l'émancipation. Je ne sais pas comment mon frère a réussi à le convaincre de céder, parce qu'il aurait fini par regretter de m'avoir laissé partir et par exiger que je rentre illico à Kyoto mais…

— Mais quoi ?

— Ryu-chan, est-ce que ça te gênerait beaucoup de te déguiser en fille ? »

oOØOo

Il avait emprunté les vêtements de Tatsuha pour sortir. Ils étaient un peu grands pour lui mais, ainsi vêtu, coiffé d'une casquette et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez malgré la pluie, il avait plus de chances de ne pas être reconnu. Croiser un fan à l'état sauvage était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait vu les endroit où il comptait faire ses achats.

S'habiller en fille ne lui posait pas de problème. Il trouvait même cela amusant. La première fois qu'il avait travaillé aux Etats-Unis sous la houlette de Rage, elle avait pris l'habitude de l'affubler de toutes sortes de costumes ridicules et parfois, pour pouvoir lui échapper ne serait-ce que pour une soirée, il avait dû avoir recours à des déguisements. Avec le temps, sans dire qu'il était devenu un spécialiste en la matière, il avait appris à se débrouiller pas trop mal.

Il se rendit d'abord chez un coiffeur qui vendait aussi des postiches et fit l'acquisition d'une luxuriante perruque blond vénitien. Il se procura ensuite, dans diverses boutiques de prêt-à-porter féminin, des robes, des jupes et des chemisiers, le tout dans un goût on ne peut plus classique, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ringard, mais il était prêt à tout pour rouler dans la farine le père de Tatsuha et sauver ainsi son histoire d'amour.

Chargé de ses achats, il s'apprêtait à regagner l'appartement lorsqu'il passa devant une bijouterie. Il s'arrêta, regarda la vitrine, entra… et en sortit avec un petit sac supplémentaire.

Il n'entendit pas le déclic d'un appareil photo, pas plus qu'il ne vit le museau noir d'un téléobjectif dépassant du feuillage d'un arbre tout proche.

oOØOo

Le déguisement était très réussi. Tatsuha avait raconté à son amant les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait affublé Shûichi d'une robe pour donner le sens et l'effet désastreux que ce travestissement avait failli avoir. Si le chanteur de Bad Luck avait eu l'air ridicule habillé en fille, Ryuichi se glissait à merveille dans les traits d'une jeune fille de bonne famille. Il se sentait même plutôt sexy, avec sa longue chevelure d'un blond chaud et sa robe verte de bonne coupe. C'était presque grisant. Cette impression devait être réciproque puisqu'en le voyant, Tatsuha fut pris de saignements intempestifs du nez. Il dut attraper en catastrophe un tas de mouchoirs en papier pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Amusé, Ryuichi essaya tous les vêtements féminins qu'il avait achetés, offrant à son amant un bouquet final de folie en portant l'uniforme féminin d'un lycée huppé, dont il se dévêtit avec une lenteur insupportable.

Ce défilé improvisé finit à l'horizontale sur la moquette.

oOØOo

Dans la soirée, Tatsuha reçut un appel de son père qui lui demanda de venir d'ici quelques jours à Kyoto avec sa « fiancée » pour la rencontrer. Ryuichi accueillit la nouvelle avec sérénité. Il était sûr que tout se passerait bien, qu'il incarnerait une parfaite petite Tokyoïte bien élevée et que le vieux moine en serait baba. Ensuite, il n'y aurait plus qu'à signer les papiers et tout serait réglé… du moins dans un premier temps.

Les deux amants passèrent à nouveau une nuit très agitée et néanmoins sportive. Tatsuha avait fait des courses pendant que Ryuichi s'était occupé de son déguisement et il avait cuisiné un succulent ragoût au tofu qui leur avait redonné les forces suffisantes pour faire l'amour une partie de la nuit.

Entre deux câlins, le chanteur montra à son amant ce qu'il avait acheté à la bijouterie. Il avait attendu toute la soirée le bon moment. Il s'agissait d'un de ces pendentifs dont raffolaient les jeunes gens amoureux, un cœur séparable dont ils devaient chacun porter une moitié. Tatsuha parut enchanté et remercia Ryuichi en lui faisant une fois encore subir les derniers outrages.

Ils s'endormirent au milieu de la nuit, épuisés, sans se douter qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'avoir des ennuis.

oOØOo

Le lendemain matin, Tatsuha insista pour allumer la radio. Ryuichi se plaignit beaucoup, il n'aimait que la musique et les actualités l'ennuyaient à mourir. Ils écoutèrent les informations, qui ne leur apprirent pas grand-chose à part que les cours de la bourse étaient toujours aussi mauvais et que le monde partait toujours à vau-l'eau, puis la pétulante animatrice laissa le micro à un de ses collègues :

« C'est maintenant l'heure de la revue de presse de Satoshi Kawashima. Satoshi-san, bonjour ! »

Le journaliste reporta par le menu le contenu des différents titres de la presse japonaise et internationale avant de relater une anecdote qui laissa les deux amants sans voix :

« Le magazine pour adolescentes _Pretty girls_ nous fournit en exclusivité un scoop extraordinaire, Mesdames et Messieurs. Le chanteur et acteur Ryuichi Sakuma, revenu au Japon pour des raisons inconnues, a été vu hier à la sortie d'une bijouterie et chargé de sacs de plusieurs boutiques de prêt-à-porter féminin. J'entends d'ici les gémissements éplorés des fans de Sakuma-san en apprenant que leur artiste préféré n'est plus libre et la question est de savoir _qui_ est la jeune personne qui a volé son cœur… »

Ryuichi enfouit son visage dans ses mains en entendant la chronique. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Un crétin de photographe planqué quelque part l'avait repéré, reconnu et l'avait à nouveau jeté en pâture aux médias.

Il se tourna vers Tatsuha pour s'excuser mais il ne le vit pas… et il entendit la porte claquer.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Pictured Life

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Pairings :** Suguru/Rage, Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Maki Murakami

**Note :** Finalement, notamment pour des raisons d'organisation, la parallèle à cette histoire, _Night Lights_, sera mise en ligne au mois de décembre. Merci de votre attention.

Tous mes remerciements à **Kiranagio** pour sa relecture et sa patience, et merci à mes trois revieweuses fidèles au poste pour leurs commentaires qui me vont toujours droit au cœur.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

_

* * *

  
_

Tatsuha dévala les escaliers de l'immeuble à toute allure et se précipita jusqu'au point de vente de presse le plus proche, juste au coin de la rue. Il ignorait ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi mais il lui fallait se procurer ce fichu torchon pour adolescentes en mal de potins qui avaient osé publié un article sur Ryuichi illustré de photos volées. Bien entendu, la fameuse revue était en rupture de stock. L'ancien moine s'était fait doubler par toutes les écolières qui s'étaient jetées sur le magazine sur le chemin du lycée. Le malheureux adolescent dut écumer plusieurs endroits avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le vendeur lui jeta un regard soupçonneux en lui rendant sa monnaie :

« C'est pour les filles, ce titre-là, dit-il.

— C'est pour ma petite sœur, mentit Tatsuha, stoïque. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle n'est pas capable d'aller elle-même acheter ses magazines. »

Refusant d'être vu avec une feuille de chou pareille à la main, l'adolescent la glissa à l'intérieur de sa veste et se dépêcha de regagner l'appartement. Il était parti depuis près d'une demi-heure et il ne voulait pas inquiéter son amant plus que de raison. Il avait déjà fait l'erreur de sortir sans la moindre explication… Un malaise lui étreignit la gorge. Il avait agi sans réfléchir et il ignorait encore pourquoi il avait tant voulu sortir pour acheter une stupide revue pour fangirls futiles. C'était ridicule mais il n'avait su quoi faire d'autre sur le coup.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Ryuichi était au téléphone, il entendait distinctement sa voix. Tatsuha se demanda avec qui il parlait, en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un journaliste qui s'était procuré frauduleusement son numéro de portable et qui réclamait une interview. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas puisque l'artiste s'exprimait de façon parfaitement calme et mesurée.

L'adolescent se rendit dans la chambre et trouva son amant assis sur le lit, son portable à la main. En le voyant entrer, Ryuichi ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je te rappelle, dit-il à son interlocuteur. »

Il raccrocha son téléphone et se jeta sur Tatsuha :

« Où tu étais ? J'étais fou d'inquiétude, je croyais que tu m'avais abandonné ! Pardonne-moi, Tat-chan, je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention ! Si j'avais été plus prudent, ce crétin de photographe n'aurait pas… »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase et fondit en larmes. L'ancien moine le serra contre lui et lui donna de petites tapes dans le dos pour le consoler. Il ressentait un mélange explosif de douleur et de haine. Il avait mal parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir pleurer Ryuichi, tout en se sentant coupable d'être sorti sans prévenir et sans dire où il allait. Il éprouvait par ailleurs une profonde colère pour ces fouille-merdes de journalistes qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de leurs journées que de pourchasser les célébrités et colporter des ragots. Il avait envie de se venger, de retrouver le photographe qui avait pris ces clichés et de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. C'était certes une mauvaise idée, il en était bien conscient, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire payer le prix fort à quiconque se mêlerait de la vie de son Ryu-chan sans son consentement.

Il ravala sa rancœur et serra doucement l'artiste contre lui.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû sortir comme ça. J'ai juste voulu acheter le magazine qui a publié cet article sur toi.

— Pourquoi faire ? Tout ce qu'il y a dedans est faux ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le type à la radio, ils croient que j'ai acheté des fringues et des bijoux pour une nana…

— Ryu-chan, si c'était possible, je te jure que je récupérerais jusqu'au moindre numéro de cette revue pourrie et que tout partirait dans les égouts.

— Surtout pas, ça boucherait les toilettes des gens… »

La pointe d'humour rassura Tatsuha. Il relâcha Ryuichi qui retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

« J'ai appelé Tôma, expliqua le chanteur. Je lui ai expliqué la situation mais tu le connais, il était déjà au courant. Il a dit qu'il ferait son possible pour que les médias me laissent tranquille, mais ça ne sera pas évident… Depuis que je suis parti aux Etats-Unis pour faire du cinéma, je suis à nouveau sous contrat avec XMR et ma responsable directe, c'est Rage… »

Le jeune brun grimaça. Il n'avait jamais eu l'honneur de rencontrer cette jeune personne mais il en avait entendu parler par Eiri et Shûichi. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était une espèce de caractérielle obsédée et excentrique qui ne tenait son poste qu'au pouvoir de son papa puisque son manque de compétences n'était plus à prouver : elle avait tendance à faire n'importe quoi. Tatsuha avait eu une idée de l'étendue de ses talents à une certaine période datant de quelques mois, où il avait vu les Bad Luck invités à des émissions de télévision toutes aussi débiles les unes que les autres. Si elle apprenait la vérité à propos de l'identité de la mystérieuse « compagne » de Ryuichi, elle forcerait ce dernier à faire son coming-out… à moins qu'elle ne le ramène derechef en Amérique.

« J'ai peur qu'elle ne m'appelle, soupira Ryuichi. Elle va tellement me hurler dessus qu'elle risque de me rendre sourd… en plus, pendant que tu étais à Kyoto, je l'ai envoyée bouler en lui disant que je voulais mettre fin à ma carrière d'acteur et rester au Japon… sans lui fournir d'explications… »

Visiblement angoissé, le chanteur attrapa son Kumagorô qui traînait sous le lit et le serra contre lui. Tatsuha pensa que la situation était grave : depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, la peluche avait été mise au rencard. Que Ryuichi la reprenne était mauvais signe. Ils étaient au pied du mur.

oOØOo

Ainsi que l'avait prévu Ryuichi, il reçut un reçut un coup de téléphone de Rage un peu plus tard dans la matinée. La jeune femme braillait tellement qu'il dut éloigner le téléphone de son oreille avec une affreuse grimace. Tatsuha entendit tout à fait distinctement ses hurlement :

« Ryuichi Sakuma, espèce de demeuré !!! Non seulement tu te fais pincer par un photographe amateur stupide en faisant tes courses sans couverture, mais en plus, tu achètes des fringues et des bijoux pour une gonzesse !!!! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Une nana ! Franchement ! Les chanteurs japonais devraient tous êtres gays, je te l'ai expliqué cinquante fois ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, nom de Dieu ?!!

— Rage, ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas, répliqua le chanteur, très calme en apparence mais la façon dont il tenait son Kumagorô par une oreille trahissait son agacement.

— Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde ! Je suis responsable de ta carrière et je suis censée tout savoir et tout gérer de ta vie !

— Je… »

Visiblement, Ryuichi ne savait comment réagir devant la vindicte de son manager. Il serrait convulsivement entre ses doigts l'oreille de son lapin rose. Tatsuha sentit à nouveau monter en lui la colère. Sans se donner le temps de réfléchir, il arracha le téléphone des mains de son amant :

« Ça suffit, dit-il. Laissez Ryuichi tranquille et mêlez-vous un peu de vos affaires. Ce qui relève de sa vie privée n'a aucun rapport avec sa carrière, est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Qui… qui êtes-vous ? éructa Rage, si fort qu'à son tour, Tatsuha dut éloigner le téléphone de son oreille. En quoi les histoires de Sakuma vous regardent, d'abord ? Vous êtes sa mère ? Son frère ? Son voisin du dessus ? Son… sa… _fiancée ?_

— Je vous laisse le soin de trouver la solution par vous même, fu fu fu… »

Tatsuha jubilait. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué à Rage quel rôle il jouait à présent dans la vie de Ryuichi. Faire la couverture des tabloïds ne faisait pas partie de ses projets immédiats et il devait s'avouer que faire tourner cette caractérielle tarée en bourrique n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus désagréable.

« J'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, espèce de babouin masqué à cape de Zorro, répliqua la donzelle qui s'exprimait toujours aussi fort. J'ai des affaires personnelles à régler et un avorton à capturer dans mes filets. Qui que vous soyez pour Sakuma, dites-lui de se tenir à carreau s'il ne veut pas finir en charpie ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle raccrocha.

L'ancien moine était dubitatif :

« Un avorton à capturer dans ses filets ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Ryuichi. Tu sais, Rage est tellement bizarre que ce qu'elle dit n'est pas toujours facile à comprendre… même pour un tordu comme moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire torve.

— Tu n'es pas tordu, mon Ryu-chan, répliqua Tatsuha en enlaçant les épaules de son amoureux. Tu es parfait comme tu es. »

Le chanteur ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre celui qu'il aimait. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux, silencieux, pendant un petit moment.

« Tat-chan ?

— Mmh ?

— Merci de ne pas avoir dit à Rage ce qui se passait entre nous. Même s'il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup de temps avant de deviner ce qu'il en est.

— Ça ne la regarde pas et puis… on a suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, parce que si tu mets le nez dehors, un tas de journalistes vont t'attendre au tournant pour te sauter dessus et te demander qui est ta mystérieuse « fiancée »…

— Pas faux, mais… où on va aller ?

— Chez mon père, pardi ! Tu n'as pas un joli déguisement ? »

Tatsuha n'avait pas très envie de retourner à Kyoto dès maintenant mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il fallait soustraire Ryuichi à la convoitise des médias… quitte à le déguiser en fille et à partir avec lui se cacher chez son père en attendant que ça se passe.

L'artiste ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva, ramassa les sacs de vêtements qui s'entassaient au pied du lit et partit se changer dans la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps, Tatsuha appela son père pour lui annoncer qu'il comptait débarquer avec sa « compagne » en fin de journée et rester à Kyoto quelques temps. Le vieux Uesugi se montra perplexe : il ne devait pas s'attendre à l'arrivée subite de son cadet et il se posait probablement tout un tas de questions à propos de cette « jeune fille ». L'adolescent ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'interroger et il raccrocha.

Il entassa ensuite quelques affaires dans son sac, alluma l'ordinateur et chercha sur Internet les horaires du prochain départ de train pour Kyoto.

Ryuichi n'avait pas encore quitté la salle de bains. Lui fallait-il autant de temps pour changer de vêtements ? Vaguement sceptique, Tatsuha l'appela :

« Ryu-chan ?

— Une minute, j'arrive ! »

Cette réponse laissa le jeune brun plus dubitatif que jamais. Il fut tenté de croire que le travestissement avait vraiment transformé son amant en femme puisque le « une minute, j'arrive » venant d'une salle de bains était une réplique typiquement féminine. Tatsuha l'avait entendue il ne savait combien de fois dans la bouche de Mika lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec eux… à fortiori quand elle se préparait pour ses rendez-vous avec Tôma.

Ryuichi refit son apparition quelques instants plus tard, coiffé de sa perruque et vêtu d'une jupe plissée assortie d'un pull en laine. Il faisait vraiment une très jolie jeune fille… même s'il avait de grands pieds.

« Tu en as mis du temps, dit Tatsuha. Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ?

— Je me suis rasé les jambes… »

Sans savoir pourquoi, la vision des gambettes imberbes de son amant fit saliver l'adolescent. Très vite, il se pinça le nez pour éviter qu'il se mette à saigner.

« Prépare tes affaires, nasilla-t-il. Dès que tu es prêt, on s'en va. »

Le chanteur entassa tous ses habits féminins, y compris l'uniforme d'écolière, dans un sac à dos. Il hésita un moment avant d'emmener son Kumagorô. Finalement, se passer de sa peluche préférée, en particulier dans une situation de crise, était plus difficile que prévu. Il casa donc le lapin rose entre une jupe et deux chemisier et ferma tant bien que mal son bagage plein à craquer.

L'instant d'après, ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Durant leur trajet jusqu'à la gare et le voyage en train, personne n'accorda la moindre attention à l'adolescent brun accompagné d'une charmante jeune fille blonde avec de très grands pieds.

* * *

Rage boudait. Sa fierté était bien malmenée ces temps-ci. Elle commettait erreur sur erreur. Elle ne s'était rendue au Japon que pour surveiller Ryuichi Sakuma et le triangle amoureux tellement palpitant qui s'était formé entre lui, Shindô et Eiri Yuki avant de ramener son poulain à bon port aux Etats-Unis. Elle avait failli sur toute la ligne. Les désordres sentimentaux entre célébrités qu'elle avait escomptés avaient avorté, elle s'était montrée incapable de ramener Sakuma à New-York et elle avait fait l'erreur ultime de laisser l'appartement où il se terrait sans surveillance. Elle avait donc appris comme tout le monde, à la radio puis dans la presse, la mystérieuse romance du chanteur avec une inconnue. Cela l'avait mise dans une colère folle. Comment avait-il osé, après avoir affirmé avoir un faible pour Shindô, s'enticher d'une misérable _fille _? C'était totalement ringard ! Par ailleurs, Rage avait la désagréable impression que tout lui échappait. Qui était ce garçon avec lequel elle avait parlé au téléphone quand elle avait appelé son poulain ? Il lui faudrait agir en conséquence, rectifier le tir au plus vite et savoir de quoi il en retournait. Son instinct de fan de yaoi lui disait que cet inconnu était en réalité la nouvelle conquête de Sakuma mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus. Pourquoi les vêtements féminins, dans ce cas ? À moins que le garçon ait de drôles de lubies érotiques… Il lui faudrait découvrir la vérité, et très vite. Il en allait de sa fierté.

L'ancienne directrice artistique de XMR avait bien trop d'orgueil pour assumer ses erreurs. Selon elle, le responsable de ses malheurs n'était autre que Suguru Fujisaki. N'eut-il pas été aussi mignon, tentant et insaisissable qu'elle n'aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes. Elle était obnubilée par lui et par l'idée d'en faire son jouet au point d'en oublier tout le reste. Elle refusait de rentrer chez elle sans l'avoir capturé dans ses filets et elle ne manquait pas d'idées pour arriver à ses fins. Sa tête dégoûtée quand elle l'avait embrassé était loin de l'avoir fait renoncer. Elle n'était pas à un refus près et elle était bien trop coriace pour laisser tomber à cause d'une simple grimace… ou de l'e-mail qu'elle avait reçu le même soir. Le message en question l'avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire. Elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de répondre, se doutant que Fujusaki avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas le faire et s'était dit _mon pauvre chéri, tu ignores décidément tout de l'obstination de la grande Rage, mwahahahaha !_

L'histoire de Ryuichi Sakuma fit néanmoins renaître son peu de conscience professionnelle de ses cendres : elle devait, ne serait-ce que pour un petit moment, oublier ses plans pour conquérir Fujisaki. Elle prit son air le plus intraitable et appela Bill. Le garde du corps fit son apparition en quatre secondes, montre en main :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mademoiselle Rage ?

— Je suppose que tu es au courant comme moi des dernières conneries de Ryuichi Sakuma… Va chez lui et dis-moi ce qu'il fabrique. Il y a un autre type avec lui dans son appartement. Débusque-le, dis-moi qui c'est et ce qu'il fait.

— Bien, Mademoiselle Rage. »

La jeune femme donna à son garde du corps l'adresse de l'endroit où elle avait trouvé Ryuichi et Bill partit sans rien ajouter.

Rage savait que si elle allait elle-même à la chasse au Ryuichi, cela prendrait du temps. Il lui faudrait défoncer la porte, menacer tout le monde avec son arme et peut-être commettre quelques meurtres… que de nouveaux soucis qu'elle pouvait s'épargner en envoyant Bill faire le travail à sa place. Au moins, elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir, comment agir en conséquence et cela lui laissait un petit moment pour se consacrer, encore, à sa nouvelle obsession : Fujisaki.

Elle se servit un verre de soda à l'orange (cette boisson était beaucoup trop ordinaire pour elle mais comme elle avait cru constater que l'élu de son cœur en était friand, elle s'était quand même mise à en boire) et alluma son ordinateur pour voir si de nouveaux commentaires avaient été ajoutés sur son blog. Visiblement, ses déboires sentimentaux lui apportaient plus de lecteurs que ses fanfics ou les dernières photos volées de beaux gosses divers. L'être humain était bizarrement fait, pensa-t-elle.

Personne n'avait laissé de message sur son site mais par contre, Rage avait reçu un e-mail de Claude, l'irrécupérable mari de Judy, qui faisait accessoirement office de manager à Bad Luck. Sceptique, elle cliqua sur l'icône clignotante et découvrit qu'elle ne cachait qu'un lien et la phrase laconique _this should be interesting for you_.

oOØOo

C'était un autre blog, appartenant à quelqu'un se faisant appeler « Tower of songs » (1). Le design était sinistre, tout en gris et blanc, avec à peine un peu de violet pour égayer le tout. Rage contempla la page web, les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre. Il lui fallut lire les deux entrées, rédigées simultanément en anglais et en japonais, pour comprendre à qui appartenait ce site et ce qu'il en retournait.

_« __Première entrée : pourquoi un blog ?_

_Je ne suis pas un grand utilisateur d'Internet. Premièrement parce que je n'aime pas beaucoup ça et deuxièmement parce que je n'ai que peu de temps à y consacrer. Je travaille énormément, j'adore ça, je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup de moments de répit à accorder à ma famille et à mes amis, donc pour Internet, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser._

_Pourtant, si je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui, lecteurs potentiels, c'est parce que j'ai un problème qui sera développé dans d'autres entrées à venir selon son évolution._

_Pour commencer, quelques mots sur moi. Ma véritable identité n'a aucune importance. Considérez-moi comme un garçon ordinaire de moins de vingt ans. J'aime mon travail, les sucreries, le calme et la musique occidentale. Je déteste le sport, les scandales, l'ohitashi (2) et les gens ennuyeux. Ce qui me ramène directement à mon problème, que je vais vous expliquer de ce pas._

_Ce n'est pas mon genre de demander de l'aide à des inconnus mais quelques conseils seront les bienvenus. »_

_« __Deuxième entrée : le problème faisant que ce blog existe_

_Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'avoir affaire à une personne bouchée à l'émeri qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête sans écouter une seule seconde ce que vous avez à lui dire et sans tenir compte de ce que vous pensez ? Dites-moi oui, s'il vous plaît, et je me sentirai moins seul._

_Mon problème est un démon. Ne pouvant pas révéler son nom ici, je me contenterai de l'appeler « Kitsune-san » (3)._

_Kitsune-san est une fille qui n'a jamais été préoccupée que par son nombril et ses obsessions bizarres et qui est persuadée qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Par tous les Kamis, si vous saviez comme ça me rend malade d'écrire des choses pareilles. Révéler des informations aussi privées, même dans un anonymat de pacotille, n'est pas dans mes principes, j'ai toujours fait partie de ces gens discrets que personne ne voit jamais (à moins qu'on ne me fasse sortir de mes gonds mais c'est une autre histoire)._

_Kitsune-san, donc, pour en revenir à elle, s'est mise en tête de me séduire et tout le monde, dans mon entourage, semble trouver que sortir avec elle serait une bonne idée. Seulement, à mon sens, il en est hors de question. Plus différent de moi que Kitsune-san, cela n'existe pas. Elle est perpétuellement agitée et nous n'avons rien en commun. Dès que je la vois, j'en ai des sueurs froides. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de la repousser mais peine perdue : elle insiste et pense pouvoir m'avoir à l'usure. Pour moi, c'est impossible. Je deviendrai fou avant._

_En résumé, une cinglée me court après, tout le monde trouve ça très bien sauf moi et je ne sais que faire pour m'en débarrasser. Si vous avez des idées, elles sont les bienvenues (notez que je ne peux ni me faire passer pour gay devant elle ni m'afficher avec une autre fille, les conséquences seraient des plus funestes). »_

Rage n'aurait jamais cru que Fujisaki irait jusqu'à l'attaquer sur son propre terrain : cette invention fabuleuse qu'était la Toile. Elle lut les rares commentaires accompagnant les entrées et ne trouva que de quoi rire : quelques filles exigeaient des photos de ce « jeune inconnu » (si elles savaient de qui il s'agissait en réalité, elles tomberaient en pâmoison), d'autres personnes lançaient des « débrouille-toi tout seul, si tu es un homme, tu seras capable de clouer le bec à cette greluche » et quelques encouragements.

La jeune femme but une gorgée de son soda en se demandant si elle allait y mettre ou non son grain de sel. Elle en avait bien envie mais la minuscule part à peu près sensée de sa personne lui murmurait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Elle relut les entrées une fois encore. Elle trouva le fait que Fujisaki aime les sucreries et déteste l'ohitashi absolument kawaii. Il n'arrangeait pas son cas en laissant filtrer de telles informations. Par ailleurs, elle trouva le surnom dont il l'avait affublée, « Kitsune-san », assez mignon. Ses parents la traitaient de démon quasiment tous les jours depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle était donc habituée au terme, mais elle trouvait la version japonaise beaucoup plus jolie… surtout de la part de Fujisaki.

Elle rêvassait encore devant son écran quand Bill revint. En entendant entrer son garde du corps, elle oublia ses fantasmes et se glissa dans son costume de manager.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Rage, répondit-il d'un ton penaud. Monsieur Sakuma ne se trouve plus à l'adresse que vous m'avez indiquée.

— QUOI ???!!!!

— L'appartement est vide, si on excepte un lit défait et quelques effets personnels… tous masculins. Tout porte à croire que Monsieur Sakuma n'a jamais reçu sa… conquête dans cet endroit.

— Sauf si cette conquête est le type que j'ai eu au téléphone. Tu as interrogé les voisins ?

— Je n'ai eu d'informations que par la concierge, les autres locataires étaient absents ou n'ont rien vu. La gardienne de l'immeuble a bien vu deux personnes, mais pas Monsieur Sakuma. Elle a juste vu sortir un couple, une fille blonde avec des grands pieds et un jeune homme qui, selon elle, ressemblait beaucoup à monsieur Eiri Yuki, mais en brun. »

Rage comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Sakuma avait acheté ces vêtements féminins non pour les offrir à une gonzesse, mais pour se déguiser. Le type qu'elle avait eu au téléphone ne devait être autre que Tatsuha Uesugi, le frère cadet d'Eiri Yuki, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et qui n'était qu'un crétin de fanboy. Tout portait à croire qu'il avait fini par séduire son idole et qu'ils s'étaient carapatés tous les deux. La jeune femme aurait trouvé ce couple infiniment moé (surtout qu'il était rare, dans un couple gay, que le plus âgé soit soumis or elle n'imaginait pas Sakuma autrement qu'en uke ultimement choupi) s'il n'avait pas disparu pour une destination inconnue. Il lui faudrait parcourir la terre entière pour les retrouver, or elle n'en avait ni le temps ni l'envie. Pourtant, il le fallait si elle tenait à ne pas finir en ragoût dans l'assiette paternelle. Sakuma évanoui dans la nature représentait une jolie somme d'argent de perdue et le PDG de XRM ne le supporterait probablement pas.

Il faudrait agir.

En cet instant, Rage détesta sa position. Elle eut bien envie de laisser celui qu'elle appelait volontiers « le vieux » se démerder tout seul et de disparaître à son tour pour se consacrer à sa nouvelle passion.

Son regard tomba sur une phrase du blog de Fujisaki : _Dès que je la vois, j'en ai des sueurs froides_.

Elle sourit, subitement motivée.

Elle venait d'avoir une idée de génie.

Elle ferma le site du nouvel élu de son cœur et fit quelques recherches sur le Net, sous le regard un rien perplexe de son garde du corps.

Ce dernier fut mis dehors quelques instants plus tard avec une invraisemblable liste d'achats à faire.

* * *

_À suivre…_

(1) Le pseudo/titre du blog est une allusion à la chanson _Tower of song_ écrite et interprétée par Leonard Cohen.

(2) Otihashi : salade japonaise à base d'épinards bouillis.

(3) Kitsune : démon en japonais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Pictured Life

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Pairings :** Suguru/Rage, Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Maki Murakami

**Note : **Tous mes remerciements à **Kiranagio** pour sa relecture et sa patience, et merci à mes trois revieweuses fidèles au poste pour leurs commentaires qui me vont toujours droit au cœur.

* * *

La nouvelle aurait dû le réjouir. Même si sauter de joie ne faisait pas partie de son caractère, le message qu'il venait de recevoir sur le blog qu'il avait créé la veille aurait dû le remplir de félicité.

Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela ne _lui_ ressemblait pas. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche.

Suguru relut le message pour la énième fois.

_Fujisaki,_

_Si tu croyais que je ne tomberais jamais sur ton site débile, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à ta chaussette gauche. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai des antennes partout et je sais toujours tout, qu'il s'agisse de toi ou de ce qui se dit sur moi, MDR. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, puisque je te dégoûte à ce point, et tu as suffisamment insisté là-dessus, je laisse tomber. Le monde regorge d'autres Asiatiques super mignons et je finirai bien par trouver un couvercle à mon pot. Désolé de te décevoir, tu n'es pas le seul beau gosse de la terre._

_Alors tu as gagné, je ne t'embêterai plus. Contente-toi de prier pour ma prochaine victime qui, cette fois, ne m'échappera pas._

_Rage (eh oui, je n'ai pas honte de signer de mon nom, oublie donc les surnoms idiots)._

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce message. Si on comparait aux semaines entières durant lesquelles elle avait poursuivi Shindô de ses assiduités, elle renonçait beaucoup trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal. Le claviériste était perplexe et il avait beau réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la faille.

Même si l'idée lui répugnait du fait de la rancune tenace qu'il nourrissait à son endroit, il appela Tôma pour savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose. La conversation ne donna rien de probant. Le directeur de N-G fit mine d'être très occupé, de ne pas vouloir être dérangé par ce qu'il appela des « enfantillages » et prétendit ne rien savoir des agissements et autres décisions de la donzelle. Suguru sentit l'agacement se mêler à la frustration. Tôma le prenait pour un imbécile, il en aurait donné sa main à couper. Il mentait, c'était évident. Et comment osait-il taxer d' « enfantillages » les problèmes du jeune musicien alors qu'il en était l'instigateur ?

L'adolescent se promit d'attraper K à la première heure quand il arriverait aux studios le lendemain matin et de lui tirer les vers du nez quoiqu'il en coûte. En attendant, il effaça le blog qu'il avait créé — un acte de désespoir ridicule qui s'était avéré totalement inutile compte tenu des résultats obtenus — et alla se coucher.

oOØOo

Le manager de Bad Luck fournit à Suguru une explication étrangement plausible au renoncement de Rage, même si le claviériste ne le crut qu'à moitié :

« Elle a eu un sursaut de conscience professionnelle, dit-il. Ryuichi Sakuma a disparu de la circulation et a échappé à son contrôle. Elle a donc décidé d'aller le chercher et de le ramener dare-dare à New-York, sans doute pour lui faire subir quelques sévices de son cru. _That's a shame_, le petit Sakuma a tout gâché avec ses caprices. Vous auriez pu faire un couple bien _cute_, Rage et toi…

— Ce n'est que votre avis, répliqua Suguru, péremptoire. Si elle semble bien décidée à repartir, ça m'ôtera une sacrée épine du pied.

— C'est pas beau de se voiler la face, ricana K en jouant négligemment avec son Magnum. »

L'adolescent préféra s'éloigner. L'Américain avait à titre définitif une araignée dans le plafond et discuter avec lui serait une perte d'énergie totalement inutile. Il préféra se mettre au travail tout en priant que son existence reprenne un cours normal et que l'incident Rage fasse bel et bien partie de son passé.

La journée d'enregistrement se passa très bien. Shindô était d'une humeur de rêve avec option « je montrerai que je suis le plus fort » et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il se donna à fond. Tout devait se passer pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes avec son Yuki-san chéri. Nakano semblait un peu ailleurs mais se montra d'une humeur égale, avec son habituel air de ne pas y toucher. Suguru se demanda si sa rupture avec Azumi-san ne l'avait pas plus ébranlé qu'il avait envie de l'admettre. Cette dernière ne bougea de derrière son ordinateur que pour aller fumer ses cigarettes et aller chercher du café pour tout le monde. Elle semblait tout à fait calme, se contentant de tirer sauvagement la langue à Shindô quand celui-ci lui dit « merci, miss Rikiki » quand elle lui apporta une boîte de Coca.

L'ambiance était si studieuse que c'en était presque anormal. Il n'y avait que Sakano pour être nerveux mais cela faisait partie de son caractère. Suguru se demanda vaguement si sa mésaventure ragesque ne l'avait pas rendu parano parce qu'il passa la moindre minute de temps libre à chercher la petite bête.

À la fin de la journée, K, ravi, invita ses protégés à prendre un verre quelque part. Inévitablement, Shindô se défila. Il voulait rentrer de bonne heure retrouver son Yuki et Yoshiki Kitazawa leur avait laissé le jeune Riku pour la soirée. Les autres acceptèrent mais Nakano objecta qu'il ne partirait pas trop tard parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Cela lui valut un coup de coude de K qui lui demanda s'il n'avait pas une jeune personne en vue. Le guitariste se gratta l'oreille et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

oOØOo

Suguru connaissait ce bar. C'était l'endroit dans lequel K l'avait traîné pour le fameux rendez-vous orchestré avec Rage. Il s'efforça de ne pas s'inquiéter. La jeune fille avait détesté l'ambiance, trop sérieuse et pas assez « otaku » pour ses goûts délicats et, si elle n'était pas à la recherche de Sakuma comme l'avait dit le manager, elle n'y remettrait certainement pas les pieds. Par précaution, il inspecta les moindres recoins du bar. Trois hommes d'affaire en costume discutaient autour d'une assiette de pâtisseries, un adolescent boutonneux semblait dragouiller une lycéenne replète et une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux mines d'étudiante bon chic bon genre lisait un livre en buvant du thé.

Rien qui ne ressemblât à Rage de près ou de loin.

Suguru se détendit et commanda un café au lait.

Nakano partit une heure plus tard pour son mystérieux rendez-vous. K resta silencieux, observant les gens du bar en buvant plein de bière et le claviériste discuta de tout et de rien avec Azumi. Il se prit à regretter qu'elle ne fût pas un peu plus jeune et qu'elle ne montrât pas souvent son côté sociable, préférant jouer les viragos et envoyer promener les gens. C'était le genre de personne qui aurait pu lui plaire : pas très grande, plutôt mignonne avec ses courts cheveux noirs, cultivée et avec de la conversation. En regardant la parolière qui descendait en flèche le dernier film qu'elle avait vu au cinéma — un blockbuster à succès avec Judy Winchester dans le rôle principal — Suguru se prit à penser qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention au physique de Rage. Ses colères, ses tenues excentriques et ses passions douteuses lui avaient suffi pour décréter qu'elle n'était pas fréquentable. Il redescendit sur terre quand K ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis un moment :

« Azumi-chan, si tu continues à dire du mal de ma femme, tu risques fort de trouver une grenade dégoupillée dans le fond de ton sac à main.

— Ce n'est pas ta femme que je critique, rétorqua la parolière. C'est une bonne actrice mais son dernier film est pourri.

— Tu dis ça, mais je suis persuadé qu'en fait, tu ne l'as pas bien regardé. C'est le film que tu es allée voir avec Hiroshi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dû passer plus de temps à te rincer l'œil sur lui plutôt qu'à te concentrer sur le film… »

Suguru sourit. Ces deux-là étaient bien partis pour une joute verbale des plus inutiles et plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. C'était aussi bien comme ça à son sens.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'étudiante aux allures de jeune fille de bonne famille se lever et ranger son livre dans son sac. En partant, elle passa devant lui et, bien malgré lui, il constata qu'elle ne manquait pas de charme. Elle était bien habillée, elle avait de jolis yeux et son visage respirait l'intelligence. _C'est beaucoup plus mon genre de fille que Rage_, pensa l'adolescent. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune fille rougit avant de presser le pas pour partir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait disparu.

Suguru mit un instant avant de constater que K le regardait en rigolant comme un bossu.

oOØOo

S'il avait pu écrire un roman, il l'aurait appelé _ma vie de Charybde en Scylla._ En effet, si Rage semblait avoir bel et bien décidé de le laisser tranquille (il n'avait pas entendu parler d'elle depuis deux jours et aucune nouvelle entrée n'avait été ajoutée à son blog), K n'avait de cesse de l'embêter à cause de l'étudiante qu'il avait croisée dans le bar ce fameux soir. Le claviériste était las de ces taquineries. Il avait eu beau répéter qu'un échange de regards ne faisaient pas d'idylles brûlantes, le manager refusait d'en démordre et semblait avoir décidé que cette inconnue était sa nouvelle princesse charmante.

Ridicule.

D'accord, il lui avait trouvé du charme sur le coup. Seulement, les têtes pensantes comme lui n'étaient pas compatibles avec les coups de foudre. Par ailleurs, il refusait de s'attacher de façon inconsidérée à quelqu'un à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

« Tu réfléchis trop, mon petit Suguru, disait K. Une belle histoire d'amour pleine de passion brûlante, de câlins coquins et d'étreintes enflammées te ferait le plus grand bien. Si tu veux, je peux retrouver facilement cette fille, obtenir son numéro de téléphone et tu n'auras plus qu'à te baisser pour la ramasser.

— Vous êtes lourd, grognait l'adolescent qui se sentait une fois encore seul contre tous. »

En effet, Shindô avait l'air de penser que le caser avec quelqu'un était une très bonne idée car l'amûr était à son sens le meilleur vecteur d'inspiration au monde. Nakano ne disait absolument rien. Quand il ne travaillait pas, il semblait sur une autre planète. Seul Sakano prenait sa défense, mais sans y mettre plus de conviction que ça. Le producteur ne semblait pas vouloir finir d'une rafale de chevrotine en pleine tête.

Au bout de trois jours, alors qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ce harcèlement constant, Suguru décida de s'octroyer une sortie en solitaire. Le téléphone sonnerait dans le vide chez lui, son ordinateur était éteint ainsi que son téléphone portable. Il souhaitait se fondre dans la masse et se faire oublier de tout le monde.

Il poussa la porte d'un petit restaurant de sushis qu'il affectionnait mais dont personne ne savait qu'il le fréquentait de temps en temps. Il commanda un assortiment de poissons crus et, en attendant qu'on lui apporte son plat, il sortit un roman policier de la poche de son blouson et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Enfin il pouvait se détendre.

Il fut interrompu en terminant un chapitre par une voix féminine qui lui était inconnue :

« _Excuse-me, can you speak English ?_ »

C'était l'étudiante du bar. Suguru envisagea une fois encore d'être l'objet d'une machination mais comme il ne pouvait décemment envoyer promener cette jeune fille qui ne lui avait rien fait, il lui sourit poliment et lui répondit dans son anglais maladroit qu'il avait quelques notions. Elle sourit timidement.

« _My name is Rose._ »

oOØOo

La conversation maladroite, la curieuse manie qu'avait Rose de plisser les yeux comme si elle était myope et sa timidité qu'il trouva charmante à son grand désarroi fit que Suguru passa une bonne soirée et oublia ses soucis. Rentré chez lui, il espéra néanmoins qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un hasard et pas d'une magouille de K, parce qu'il n'apprécierait pas de subir indéfiniment des taquineries sur ce qui venait de se produire.

Le lendemain, il se rendit aux studios comme si de rien n'était. Sa conscience professionnelle avait repris le dessus. Par ailleurs, sa fierté lui interdisait d'agir comme Shindô qui laissait sa vie privée interagir avec son travail. Il n'accorda aucune pensée à la jeune fille, sauf pendant la pause de midi où il se retrouva seul, par manque d'envie de rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria. Il se contenta d'avaler une barre de chocolat et une boîte de Coca-Cola avant de retourner devant ses claviers. Il laissa son esprit dériver un peu et joua ce que Rose lui avait dit être son morceau préféré :

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah…_ (1)

* * *

Tatsuha avait beau avoir confiance en Ryuichi, il ne put s'empêcher d'être angoissé en descendant du train. Son malaise atteignit même des sommets quand son père, venu chercher le couple à la gare, détailla la « jeune fille » de la tête aux pieds d'un air appréciateur. C'était là quelque chose que l'ancien moine avait oublié : après le décès prématuré de son épouse, le vieux Uesugi avait révélé au grand jour son attraction pour les jolies femmes et, même maintenant, il avait tendance à collectionner les maîtresses. Tatsuha, qui avait eu avant de se consacrer définitivement à Ryuichi, une réputation de coureur de jupons, savait de qui il tenait : son père était encore plus pervers que lui et il devrait se montrer vigilent. S'il venait à découvrir que la « jeune fille » était en réalité un homme, les conséquences risquaient d'être fâcheuses.

Quoiqu'il en soit, si son amant avait eu le temps de se consacrer pleinement à sa carrière d'acteur, il aurait sans nul doute connu autant de succès qu'en tant que chanteur. Il mettait en avant sa féminité factice avec beaucoup de naturel et jouait les ingénues à merveille. N'eût-il pas su la vérité, Tatsuha se serait certainement laissé prendre au jeu. À moins que son amour pour Ryuichi et le fait qu'il le trouve extrêmement excitant habillé en fille l'empêchent d'être tout à fait objectif. Il dut cependant réfréner ses ardeurs. Ils avaient décidé de venir se cacher à Kyoto en urgence pour fuir ces vautours de journalistes et l'adolescent tenait à tout prix à ce que son père signe la demande d'émancipation pour pouvoir enfin voler de ses propres ailes… et vivre uniquement d'amour avec son Ryu-chan. Cependant, avoir une « petite amie » n'était pas un argument suffisant pour obtenir cet accord tant espéré. Quand il avait eu Eiri au téléphone, il lui avait laissé entendre que si le vieux lui accordait sa liberté, il ne lui donnerait pas un sou. Si Ryuichi avait assez de revenus pour les faire vivre tous les deux confortablement, ce n'était pas le cas de la « petite amie qui dépendait de ses parents ». Tatsuha avait donc mis au point — un peu en catastrophe, à dire vrai — tout un scénario pour prouver qu'il parvenait à s'en sortir seul financièrement. L'appartement où il s'était installé avec Ryuichi avait appartenu à Eiri. Ce dernier l'avait fui à l'époque où il avait voulu se débarrasser de Shûichi en même temps que de ses propres démons. Quant aux revenus, il avait inventé une histoire de cours du soir payés au noir en attendant mieux. Cette idée déplairait sans doute au vieux Uesugi mais c'était la seule idée que le jeune brun ait trouvée. S'il avait affirmé être employé quelque part, son père lui aurait demandé le nom et le numéro de téléphone de son patron pour vérifier qu'il ne mentait pas, ce qui l'aurait mis dans une fort mauvaise posture.

En résumé, il leur faudrait jouer serré mais Tatsuha préférait encore cela que de rester à Tokyo à la merci des médias.

oOØOo

Ils furent installés dans deux chambres différentes. Tout dépravé fût-il lui-même, le vieux Uesugi se souciait des convenances et, après avoir essuyé un scandale quand tout le pays avait su que son fils aîné était un « inverti », il ne voulait pas que le tout Kyoto sache que celui à qui aurait dû revenir le temple vivait dans le péché avec une lycéenne. Tatsuha n'en fut pas gêné outre mesure en ce sens où il s'y attendait mais Ryuichi eut bien du mal à cacher sa déception. L'adolescent attira son amant dans un coin et lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Mon père a le sommeil profond. Quand il dormira, je viendrai te voir. J'en assumerai les conséquences. »

Le chanteur eut un petit sourire coquin et sembla se sentir mieux.

Non content de les séparer pour la nuit, le vieux moine profita que le couple soit parti se promener pour fouiller leurs affaires. Tatsuha savait qu'il le ferait. Visiblement, son histoire de cours du soir pour se payer à manger n'avait qu'à moitié convaincu son père et il avait probablement inspecté leurs bagages pour vérifier que les fins de mois de son fils n'étaient pas arrondies par quelque commerce illicite. Les deux amoureux ayant fait les choses comme il faut — Tatsuha n'ayant rien de spécial à cacher et Ryuichi ne s'étant chargé que de ses habits féminins — ils n'avaient rien de spécial à craindre.

Encore que.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le temple, ils virent le vieux Uesugi tenir le lapin en peluche rose de l'artiste entre ses mains et le regarder d'un air perplexe :

« Vous aimez les peluches, Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc. »

Tatsuha dut donner un coup de coude à Ryuichi pour qu'il se calme ; l'artiste ressentait toujours une impression d'insécurité lorsque quiconque touchait à son Kumagorô sans sa permission.

« Nanami-chan est une grande fan des Nittle Grasper, expliqua le garçon à son père. Elle s'est acheté la même peluche que Sakuma-san et elle refuse de s'en séparer.

— Hum, renifla le moine, méprisant. J'imagine que c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes connus. Vous écoutez tous les deux la même musique de dépravés. »

Ryuichi fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. L'adolescent sentit l'orage menacer. Il prit son amant par la taille en badinant :

« Viens, Nanami-chan. Il fait beau. Allons dans le jardin. »

oOØOo

« Je ne veux pas rester ici, Tat-chan, dit Ryuichi, assis sur le banc à l'arrière de la maison. Ton père est un vieux con et je n'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde.

— C'est provisoire, je te le promets, répondit Tatsuha en lui prenant la main. S'occuper de ces papiers ne prendra pas longtemps et après, je te promets qu'on s'en ira. »

Le chanteur soupira et serra entre les siens les doigts de son amoureux.

« Tu me promets de venir me voir cette nuit ? Je ne supporte pas l'idée de dormir seul. J'ai besoin d'un câlin.

— Dès que le vieux fera trembler la maison sur ses fondations en ronflant, je te promets de venir. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Ils se sourirent et restèrent un moment en silence, chacun profitant de la présence rassurante de l'autre, avant de regagner la maison.

La journée se termina dans une ambiance quelque peu tendue. Tatsuha avait décidé d'attendre le lendemain avant de revenir à la charge à propos de la demande d'émancipation mais son père le surprit en lui donnant les papiers signés après le repas du soir.

« Visiblement, tu n'attends que ça, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui a posé problème dans votre éducation, à Eiri et à toi, mais vous n'êtes que deux ingrats. Vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'à votre nombril alors qu'un bel héritage et une vie respectable s'offrait à vous. Vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête. Je ne suis pas suffisamment idiot pour ne pas me douter que tu es venu uniquement pour ça et pas pour me présenter ton amie.

— Notre éducation a entièrement dépendu de Mika, rétorqua Tatsuha. Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de nous après la mort de Mère.

— Est-ce ma faute si elle est décédée si jeune ? Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir. Je ne me suis pas occupé de vous parce que l'éducation des enfants est une affaire de femmes.

— Alors tu devrais t'en prendre à Mika au lieu de nous accuser, Eiri et moi, d'être des ingrats. »

Le vieux moine soupira :

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Mika est nettement plus raisonnable que vous deux. Si elle avait été un garçon, le temple aurait été dans de bonnes mains. Contrairement à Eiri et toi, c'est une fille aimante qui se préoccupe de son père et elle a fait un beau mariage. Eiri vit avec un garçon et toi, tu te jettes sans réfléchir à la tête de la première gamine qui vient. Te connaissant, elle ne fera pas long feu et elle sera remplacée avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. »

Tatsuha alla poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Ryuichi qui semblait offusqué devant la goujaterie du vieux moine et fit face à son père :

« Je me demande à qui je dois cette hérédité de coureur de jupons, _Papa._ Dans tous les cas, crois-le ou non, cette histoire est sérieuse et tu serais gentil de respecter R… ma petite amie. »

Une coulée de sueur dégoulina dans le dos de l'adolescent. Il avait failli gaffer et s'était rattrapé au dernier moment.

« C'est bon, grogna le vieux Uesugi, agacé. De toute façon, tout ça ne me regarde plus. Prends ton papier avant que je ne change d'avis. Tu peux rester un peu si ça te chante mais je ne veux plus vous voir, ni toi ni ta copine, d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

oOØOo

À minuit, tandis que le père de famille ronflait tout ce qu'il savait, Tatsuha se dirigea à pas de loup jusqu'à la chambre de Ryuichi. Ce dernier, assis dans le lit, l'attendait. Il avait retiré sa perruque qui gisait par terre au milieu d'un tas de vêtements de fille. Sans dire un mot, l'ancien moine s'avança jusqu'à son amant et l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche. Il se sentait émotionnellement épuisé et savait qu'une nuit crapuleuse et peuplées de câlins l'aiderait à évacuer la tension accumulée. Il fallait croire qu'il en était de même pour Ryuichi. Ce dernier attira Tatsuha au-dessus de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Quand l'adolescent rompit le baiser, il constata que l'artiste souriait :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu souris ?

— Tes baisers m'ont manqué toute la journée. Et j'ai aimé quand tu as dit à ton père qu'entre nous, c'était sérieux.

— Je l'ai dit on ne peut plus sérieusement. »

Ryuichi sourit et embrassa son esclave préféré. Il tira sur son pyjama pour le lui enlever, avide de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son amoureux et Tatsuha se sentit d'autant plus excité en sentant ces gambettes lisses et rasées.

« Prends-moi, Tat-chan. J'en ai trop envie. »

L'interpellé avait d'autres idées en tête. Il caressa longuement le corps de son amant du bout des doigts avant de le couvrir de baisers. Ryuichi se cambra et gémit lorsqu'il sentit la tête brune se nicher entre ses jambes.

Tatsuha s'appliqua à donner à son homme le plus de plaisir possible. Tandis qu'il léchait avec application ce qui se devait de l'être, ses mains erraient sur les jambes imberbes dont la douceur manquaient de lui faire atteindre trop tôt le point de non-retour.

Le couple était si occupé à ce qu'il faisait, Ryuichi gémissant de plus en plus fort et Tatsuha luttant tant bien que mal contre un orgasme prématuré, qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que les ronflements avaient cessé.

Ils s'aperçurent trop tard que le vieux moine était réveillé, en voyant celui-ci dans l'encadrement de la porte grande ouverte de la chambre. Son regard allait du couple enlacé dans une position obscène à la perruque blonde abandonnée sur le sol.

_À suivre…_

(1) Paroles de _Hallelujah_, écrites et interprétées par Leonard Cohen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Pictured Life

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Pairings :** Suguru/Rage, Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Maki Murakami

**Note : **Toutes mes excuses pour la semaine de retard. Tous mes remerciements à **Kiranagio** pour sa relecture et sa patience, et merci à mes revieweuses pour leur soutien. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde._

_

* * *

_

Rage entra dans le restaurant où elle avait rendez-vous en s'efforçant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle faisait cet effort depuis plusieurs jours, quand elle avait déclaré officiellement partir à la chasse au Ryuichi Sakuma avant de repartir en Amérique avec lui. Si ça continuait, pensait-elle avec une pointe d'ironie, ne se faire remarquer de personne allait devenir une seconde nature chez elle. Quand les poules auraient des dents et quand des lapins roses tomberaient du ciel.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à sortir de chez elle puisque cette attitude discrète lui demandait un énorme travail sur elle-même, ce qui la fatiguait beaucoup, mais comme elle avait reçu une aide précieuse de la part de Tôma Seguchi, elle avait trouvé de bon ton de le tenir au courant de l'avancée de son plan puisqu'elle soupçonnait fortement Suguru de ne rien lui en avoir dit.

Il l'attendait, dans toute son élégance si calculée qu'elle en semblait naturelle. La jeune Américaine l'avait toujours admiré pour cela. C'était un homme de grande classe qui incarnait le businessman dans toute sa splendeur et son intransigeance tandis que son père, qui dirigeait tout de même une des plus grandes compagnies artistiques des Etats-Unis, était malgré les années resté un cul-terreux qui ne pensait qu'à se remplir les poches. Contrairement à lui, Rage s'intéressait à l'Art, donc à la Beauté, donc aux beaux gosses asiatiques super kawaii. CQFD.

Le directeur de N-G lui sourit aimablement lorsqu'elle s'installa en face de lui. Il attrapa du bout des doigts la cerise qui flottait dans son cocktail et la mangea. Rage eut du mal à ne pas défaillir devant ce geste qu'elle trouva très sexy, en dépit du fait que Seguchi soit marié, futur père de famille et que, contrairement à Ryuichi Sakuma, il ait adopté les manières du trentenaire qu'il était malgré certains côtés juvéniles dans son apparence.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder, ma chère Rage, dit le blond de son ton le plus aimable et le plus « service-service ». Comment se passe votre affaire ?

— Plutôt bien, répondit l'intéressée en levant une main en direction du serveur qui passait à proximité. Je suis vraiment surprise qu'il ne se soit encore rendu compte de rien...

— Avoir pour meilleure amie une actrice de grand talent est une excellente chose dans le cas présent...

— Certes, mais j'avoue qu'au début je n'étais pas convaincue... Je ne me serais jamais crue capable de faire ce que me disait Judy et de... heu... ne pas me comporter selon mes...

— Selon vos "instincts sauvages", oui, je m'en doute, sourit Tôma. Cependant, les voies de l'amour sont impénétrables... Je suppose que ce que vous éprouvez pour mon cousin n'a rien d'un léger "crush", comme on dit chez vous... sinon, vous n'auriez pas fait tous ces efforts...

— La question n'est pas là, rétorqua la jeune fille en rougissant. Je déteste perdre... et dans le même temps, j'aime les victoires difficiles.

— Pourtant, vous avez bien laissé tomber Shindô-san... et vous n'avez pas pleuré bien longtemps quand Ryuichi a quitté XMR la première fois pour rentrer au Japon.

— Oui, mais...

— Ces remarques vous semblent peut-être gênantes, après tout il paraît qu'il ne faut jamais poser de questions embarrassantes aux jeunes gens, mais soyez consciente que j'ai pris un risque en décidant de vous aider... Si jamais vous faites souffrir Suguru, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez à le regretter...

— Héhé... le grand retour de Tôma Seguchi en mode menaçant... Je vous signale que lui faire du mal ne servirait pas mes intérêts et que si ça arrivait sans que je ne le veuille, vous auriez du boulot pour me retrouver parce que j'ai beaucoup de ressources... mon panda géant n'étant que la partie visible de l'iceberg, voyez-vous...

— Hum... Ne me sous-estimez pas, ma chère, c'est vexant. Je souhaitais vous dire une dernière chose avant de vous laisser. Il faudra bien, à un moment ou à un autre, que vous ôtiez votre déguisement et que vous révéliez à Suguru que derrière la "charmante miss Rose" avec laquelle il prend un café de temps en temps se trouve celle qu'il considère peut-être encore comme sa bête noire... essayez de ne pas faire de bêtises quand ce moment viendra. Sur ce, je vous souhaite le bonsoir. »

Sans laisser à Rage le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Tôma se leva et partit en laissant de quoi payer son cocktail sur la table.

oOØOo

Rage regagna l'appartement où elle vivait, suivie de loin par Bill qui avait monté la garde devant le restaurant durant tout son entretien avec Tôma. Elle se sentait fatiguée et se posait beaucoup de questions. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé ce qui se passerait le jour où son futur nouvel esclave -- pour peu que c'en fût encore un à son sens -- réaliserait qu'elle l'avait roulé dans la farine. Il serait probablement très en colère, elle-même serait sans doute très vexée parce qu'il se montrerait insultant et la traiterait de tas de noms d'oiseaux et tous ses efforts seraient réduits à néant. Par ailleurs, notamment après ce que lui avait dit l'illustre blondinet, elle se demandait si les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'endroit du claviériste de Bad Luck ne la dépassaient pas un peu. Lui était-il effectivement arrivé de faire un tel travail sur elle-même pour un garçon ? Ne le considérait-elle pas autrement que comme un joli garçon au caractère bien trempé depuis qu'elle avait appris à le connaître en se cachant sous l'identité de cette étudiante nommée Rose ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle repoussa ses questionnements existentiels. Le plus urgent était de rentrer pour prendre une douche — le port excessif de la perruque lui donnait les cheveux gras et des démangeaisons — et de téléphoner à Judy. Une conversation avec sa meilleure amie s'imposait et elle se sentait incapable de faire le point toute seule.

Bill, de son côté, était un peu soucieux. Théoriquement, Mademoiselle Rage aurait dû couiner et prendre en photo une bonne dizaine de jeunes Japonais qu'ils avaient croisés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant mais elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait changé. Elle était devenue bizarre. Certes, il lui arrivait de trouver épuisantes les lubies farfelues de sa patronne mais il s'y était habitué depuis qu'il était à son service et ce changement d'attitude, même s'il était reposant, n'en était pas moins inquiétant. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'appeler un médecin. Peut-être que Mademoiselle Rage couvait quelque chose.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, la jeune femme chargea son garde du corps de commander des pizzas et de la glace, puis elle disparut dans la salle de bains. Bill fit ce qui lui était demandé et envisagea d'avoir une petite discussion avec sa patronne à propos de son comportement bizarre.

oOOOo

Une pizza, un milkshake à la noix de coco et une conversation ennuyeuse au possible avec Bill plus tard, Rage put enfin se concentrer sur ses pensées. Elle avait dire n'avait pas dit quoi que ce soit à son garde du corps, se contentant de lui affirmer qu'elle n'était pas malade et qu'elle avait juste une affaire personnelle à régler dont elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec lui. Il n'avait pas insisté et avait dû s'incliner, après tout c'était elle la patronne. La jeune femme avait été contente de ne pas avoir à le lui rappeler.

Son regard tomba sur la perruque brune qu'elle portait lors de ses rendez-vous avec Fujisaki. Elle avait décidé d'attendre le lendemain avant de lui envoyer un e-mail (dont l'adresse était bien sûr factice) pour lui proposer de le revoir. « Rose » ne possédait pas de téléphone portable et Rage trouvait cela aussi bien. L'envoi de messages électroniques garantissait à son sens un meilleur anonymat et selon ce que lui avait dit Seguchi quand il avait été mis au courant de son idée, le claviériste n'était pas un maniaque du téléphone, en plus d'aimer les filles timides et discrètes.

En résumé, il lui fallait croire que la fiancée idéale était son exacte opposée.

L'ancienne directrice artistique avait persisté dans son idée de le séduire par défi, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait qu'un revers — difficilement évitable quand elle révélerait sa véritable identité à Fujusaki — représenterait plus pour elle qu'une simple humiliation.

Etait-ce cela, « être amoureux » ?

Pensant qu'elle s'était fait suffisamment de nœuds au cerveau, elle prit son téléphone et appela Judy. Elle la dérangerait probablement à cause du décalage horaire mais au point où elle en était, ce n'était que le cadet de ses soucis.

« Rage, ma chérie, fit une voix joyeuse quoiqu'un peu fatiguée à l'autre bout du fil et néanmoins du monde.

— Hello, Judy.

— Ça va ? Comment ça se passe avec le nouvel élu de ton cœur ?

— Plutôt bien… Il ne m'a toujours pas reconnue. Tes conseils ont vraiment marché, tu sais.

— Génial ! Que me vaut ton coup de fil, dans ce cas ?

— Je me demandais ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse quand… quand je devrai lui dire qui je suis vraiment.

— Tu as l'intention de le faire ? Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais. Quand tu l'auras emballé, ton petit cœur d'artichaut passera vite à autre chose, je te connais…

— Justement, je n'en suis pas sûre… J'ai vu Tôma Seguchi tout à l'heure et il m'a laissé entendre que je ne pourrais pas mentir indéfiniment… et je pense que mon déguisement me lassera plus rapidement que mes rendez-vous avec Fujisaki. Tu sais que les perruques, ça gratte la tête ?

— Attends… si tu dis ça, ça veut dire que tu es _vraiment_ amoureuse de lui et que c'est plus qu'un nouveau trophée à ton tableau de chasse…

— C'est bien ça qui me fait peur…

— Dans ce cas, tu devrais tout lui avouer assez rapidement. S'il a un minimum de jugeote, il ne t'en voudra pas trop longtemps parce qu'il verra à quel point tu t'es donné du mal pour lui. Il se rendra compte que tu peux faire des efforts pour mettre autre chose en avant que ta passion pour le boy's love et les jolis garçons et peut-être qu'il te verra autrement…

— Oui, mais « Rose » est un personnage inventé de toutes pièces… Je n'ai jamais été une étudiante qui passe une année universitaire au Japon.

— Ce n'est qu'un détail, voyons. Les goûts de « Rose » sont un peu les tiens aussi, non ? Lui qui ne voit « Rage » que comme une otaku monomaniaque, il risquerait d'être agréablement surpris, tu ne crois pas ?

— Peut-être…

— Chérie, tu me fais peur à te poser toutes ces questions, ça ne te ressemble pas. Ecoute. Même si tu ressens pour ce garçon quelque chose de différent, s'il te repousse quand même, tu t'en remettras. Ça te fera un peu mal, mais tu passeras vite à autre chose.

— Tu penses que je devrais tout lui dire, alors ?

— Ce serait mieux pour lui comme pour toi. Tu as réussi à capter son attention en lui montrant une autre face de ta personnalité qui n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire, alors soit il t'accepte comme tu es, soit il ne garde de toi qu'une image négative, auquel cas je débarque au Japon par le premier avion pour lui coller une balle de 22 long rifle dans le citron avant de t'emmener faire une virée shopping à L.A. Tu en penses quoi ?

— Si tu le tues, laisse-m'en un peu… que je me venge de l'affront…

— Bien sûr. Je te retrouve bien là. Allez, ne te tracasse pas et tiens-moi au courant. »

Rage discuta encore un peu avec son amie, puis elle raccrocha et alla directement se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle enverrait un e-mail à Fujisaki pour lui proposer un rendez-vous. À ce moment-là, elle lui avouerait tout. Elle avait même une petite idée de la façon dont elle allait s'y prendre. Le claviériste ferait peut-être un arrêt cardiaque sur le coup mais le plan lui plaisait, quelque part. Elle n'aurait même pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot.

Elle se contenterait d'attendre la fin de leur entrevue pour retirer sa perruque.

Alors, adviendrait que pourrait.

Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer une issue heureuse.

Sinon, il risquerait de recevoir un colis surprise avec une bombe à retardement dedans.

Rage était toujours un peu anxieuse mais elle s'endormit avec le sourire.

* * *

Tatsuha commençait à se demander si toute cette histoire valait vraiment le coup. Ce qui s'était passé avec son père ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Quand ce dernier les avait découverts au lit et s'était rendu compte que « Nanami-chan » s'appelait en réalité Ryuichi Sakuma, il avait piqué une colère noire, avait éructé tout un tas de choses déplaisantes avant de mettre les deux amoureux à la porte alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'il n'y avait plus de trains pour regagner Tokyo. Ryuichi avait remis sa perruque à la hâte — après tout, il n'avait que des vêtements de filles dans ses affaires donc autant continuer à jouer le jeu — et ils avaient pris une chambre dans un petit hôtel pourri. Le lendemain matin, ils avaient pris le premier train qui passait et dont ils se fichaient éperdument de la destination et avaient échoué à Osaka. Là, ils avaient joué les touristes avant de louer une autre chambre pour passer la nuit.

Ryuichi ne voulait pas rentrer à Tokyo. Il faisait une crise de paranoïa. Il était persuadé que les journalistes faisaient encore leurs choux gras de cette misérable photo volée alors qu'il sortait de la bijouterie. Tatsuha savait que c'était faux : il était allé dans un cybercafé pour voir les actualités sur Internet et les sites consacrés aux célébrités ne disaient absolument rien à propos de son chanteur d'amant. Quelques blogs de fangirls, visités au hasard, évoquaient la question avec moult smileys larmoyants tandis que d'autres criaient au complot et à la photo trafiquée, enfin bref : le scoop de la mystérieuse fiancée était un pétard mouillé.

L'artiste ne voulait cependant rien entendre. Il était inquiet, paniqué… et il se sentait terriblement coupable.

« Je suis désolé, Tat-chan, dit-il tandis qu'ils dînaient au restaurant de l'hôtel. C'est ma faute si ton père t'a dit toutes ces choses affreuses… et s'il t'a renié.

— Qu'il m'ait renié, je m'en fous, répliqua l'intéressé avec un sourire rassurant. De toute façon, maintenant que j'ai le document indiquant que je suis officiellement émancipé, ça ne change rien. Quant aux autres trucs qu'il a dits, il me les répète depuis qu'Eiri a quitté la maison. Je suis un égoïste, un coureur de jupons, je n'ai aucune éducation et aucun respect pour les autres, et blablabla… J'ai l'habitude.

— Mais…

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour moi, ce qui compte, c'est d'être avec toi. »

Ryuichi eut un petit sourire et Tatsuha serra ses doigts entre les siens en pensant que le prix à payer pour être avec lui était quand même un peu lourd… même s'il se fichait effectivement d'avoir été rejeté par son père. Il avait envie de rentrer à Tokyo et de retrouver un peu de cette tranquillité qu'il avait connue avant que ce torchon à scandale pourri ne mette en première page une photo de son homme.

oOØOo

Il attendit que Ryuichi soit allé prendre une douche pour appeler Eiri. En effet, son frère avait bien affronté les médias quand ces derniers s'étaient intéressés à lui et Shûichi, et il avait même mis les pieds dans le plat en confirmant toutes les rumeurs. Il voulait savoir l'effet que ça faisait de devoir répondre de sa vie privée devant les journalistes. Ce n'était certainement pas agréable du tout mais si Ryuichi était incapable d'en assumer les conséquences, Tatsuha le ferait. Il préférait affronter une tripotée de zozos armés de caméras et de micros et la connerie en bandoulière plutôt que de continuer à se cacher. Le chanteur était peut-être habitué à ne rien montrer de sa vie privée, lui se foutait des convenances et souhaitait vivre comme il le sentait, médias ou pas.

Eiri répondit au bout de trois sonneries.

« Tiens, Tatsuha, que me vaut ton appel ? Tu viens me donner ta version de ta mésaventure avec le Vieux ?

— Comment ça se fait que tu es au courant ?

— Il a appelé Mika pour pleurnicher et elle m'a rappelé pour tout me dire. Tu pensais _vraiment_ pouvoir le rouler dans la farine compte tenu de la personne avec laquelle tu couches ? Ce doux débile de Ryuichi Sakuma !

— Je te prierais de ne pas insulter mon Ryu-chan, s'offusqua Tatsuha. D'accord, je comprends que tu lui en veuilles après ce qui s'est passé avec Shûichi, mais maintenant, il est avec moi alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être un peu plus respectueux quand tu en parles.

— Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes pleurnicheries.

— Ça t'a fait quoi de tout dire de ta vie privée devant les journalistes ?

— Pourquoi cette question ? C'est ce que tu as envie de faire ?

— Soit c'est ça, soit on continue à se planquer parce que Ryuichi est parano à cause des médias. Il est persuadé qu'un tas de caméras l'attendront à chaque coin de rue dès qu'on reviendra à Tokyo pour confirmer ce qui s'est dit dans ce magazine stupide qui est paru l'autre matin…

— Ouais, je l'ai lu. Shûichi l'a acheté. Il est tellement débile que même après ce qui s'est passé, il est toujours en pleine vénération pour Sakuma…

— À ton avis, alors, je fais quoi ? demanda Tatsuha qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre son frère recommencer à récriminer après Ryuichi.

— Comme tu le sens, mais sache que j'ai fait ça en toute connaissance de cause. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais affaire à des journalistes, mais ceux-là sont des débiles doublés d'une bande de rapaces. Si tu leur expliques ta situation et si tu les laisses prendre des photos, non seulement vous ne pourrez plus sortir de chez vous pendant un bon moment mais en plus, une fois qu'ils quitteront le pas de votre porte, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne cesseront pas de s'intéresser à vous… »

Tatsuha savait qu'Eiri avait raison. Sa relation avec Shûichi avait été officialisée depuis belle lurette et cela n'avait pas empêché des photographes et des caméras de télévision de se pointer à l'aéroport quand ils étaient rentrés de New-York tous les deux quelques temps auparavant.

« Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner, reprit Eiri, c'est de calmer Sakuma, quitte à l'assommer. Après, c'est à toi de voir si tu es capable d'assumer la pression des médias… et des fans. »

L'adolescent avait oublié les fangirls. Il soupira, discuta encore un peu avec son frère et raccrocha, pas beaucoup plus avancé.

« Comment va ton frère ? demanda Ryuichi qui sortait de la salle de bains. Il prend soin de Shûichi, au moins ?

— Je ne lui ai pas posé la question, éluda Tatsuha qui n'avait pas envie de dire que son frère avait traité le chanteur de Bad Luck de "débile". Ryuichi, je veux qu'on rentre à Tokyo.

— Mais les journalistes vont nous embêter, je te l'ai dit, Tat-chan. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Qu'on _nous_ laisse tranquilles.

— Pendant combien de temps tu comptes nous faire jouer les bêtes traquées ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Eh bien moi, j'en ai un peu assez. Je comprends que tu veuilles qu'on te fiche la paix, mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de vivre caché toute ma vie. S'il faut que les médias sachent tout sur nous, j'irai leur parler moi-même. Si tu veux, je me déguiserai en fille et je me ferai passer pour ta copine pour faire l'idiot devant les caméras et avec le temps, ça leur passera.

— Ton frère a dû te dire que ce n'était pas le cas… Pendant combien de temps lui et Shûichi ont-ils fait la une des tabloïds ?

— Je suis prêt à l'assumer. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution de toutes façons.

— Si, partir à l'étranger. J'ai assez d'argent pour nous faire vivre tous les deux pendant un bon moment. »

Tatsuha ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de partir à l'étranger mais il ne voulait pas non plus se disputer avec Ryuichi qui semblait fermement décidé à sauvegarder son intimité quoi qu'il en coûte.

« Allons nous coucher, finit-il par dire. On rediscutera de tout ça demain matin. »

Ils se mirent au lit et Ryuichi se colla contre Tatsuha comme pour chasser ses angoisses. L'adolescent espéra que la nuit porterait conseil et qu'ils finiraient par trouver une solution.

oOØOo

La situation n'évolua guère le lendemain. Ryuichi refusa de quitter l'hôtel et sembla décidé à glander au lit toute la journée avec pour seule compagnie un roman pour adolescentes sentimentales qu'il avait emmené pour mieux tromper le père de Tatsuha. Le jeune brun, lui, préféra sortir. Le stress de son amant commençait à déteindre sur lui et il n'avait pas l'intention de tourner en rond comme un ours en cage. Le chanteur essaya de le persuader de rester avec lui et, quand il se rendit compte que rien ne le ferait céder, il exigea qu'il lui envoie un SMS au moins toutes les heures et qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard.

Tatsuha traîna en ville une partie de la matinée. Il déjeuna d'un sandwich qu'il avala sans appétit dans un parc puis il retourna au cybercafé.

Ce fut là que l'idée lui vint.

Comme la veille, il se rendit sur les sites des journaux à scandales et constata que rien de plus ne se disait sur la mystérieuse fiancée de Ryuichi. Il regarda ensuite ce que disaient les grands quotidiens et vit un titre qui le fit tiquer :

_Justice : la revue _Tutti-Frutti _perd son procès contre l'idole Kiki Watase. Les photos auraient été trafiquées._

Cette nouvelle rendit le sourire à Tatsuha. La solution était simple : il fallait parvenir à tromper la presse et à démontrer que la photo de Ryuichi sortant de la bijouterie était fausse. Cela ne semblait pas bien compliqué : le cliché avait été pris au téléobjectif et la qualité était médiocre. Si on parvenait à prouver que la personne chargée de sacs qui sortait du magasin n'était pas l'ancien chanteur des Nittle Graspers, la question serait réglée et les médias cesseraient de chercher des histoires dans la vie privée de Ryuichi.

Très fier de son idée, Tatsuha regagna l'hôtel pour faire part de son plan à son amant.

oOØOo

Il fut déçu de constater que son idée n'enchanta pas Ryuichi autant qu'il s'y serait attendu. L'artiste resta silencieux un moment avant d'emprunter son téléphone à Tatsuha.

« Je vais appeler Tôma, expliqua-t-il. Il sait mieux que personne manipuler les journalistes et il me dira si ton idée est bonne. Si on veut prouver que la photo a été trafiquée, il va falloir que je porte plainte… et je n'en ai pas très envie. »

Tatsuha fit la moue.

Ryuichi alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains avec le téléphone.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, absolument enchanté.

« Tôma est un génie, dit-il. Il m'a un peu râlé après parce que j'avais disparu sans l'avertir, mais il a trouvé une solution toute simple qui nous évitera d'avoir affaire à tous ces pourris de la presse et de la télé.

— Ah oui ?

— Il va ramener la couverture à lui en se montrant en public avec sa femme. Tout le monde verra qu'elle est enceinte, les journalistes se jetteront sur l'info et il glissera en passant que la photo de moi qui est parue dans la presse a été prise quand je faisais des courses pour Mika et pour le bébé… »

Tatsuha sourit. Il savait que sa sœur était assez forte pour faire face aux médias et qu'elle saurait les remettre à leur place s'ils se montrait trop pressants. Effectivement, l'idée de Tôma Seguchi était excellente. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer à Tokyo et regagner leur petit nid d'amour.

Et cette fois, rien ne se mettrait en travers de leur relation. Ni le fait que Tatsuha soit mineur, ni le contrat de Ryuichi avec XMR qui était rompu, ni une bande de journalistes carnivores.

Pour fêter ça, l'adolescent appela le room-service et commanda une impressionnante quantité de pâtisseries.

La soirée et la nuit furent incroyablement longues… et sucrées.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Pictured Life

**Auteur :** Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance, humour

**Fandom :** Gravitation

**Pairings :** Suguru/Rage, Tatsuha/Ryuichi

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Maki Murakami

**Note : **Toutes mes excuses pour le retard et mes remerciements pour les reviews. Ceci est le dernier chapitre de ma fic, qui boucle (momentanément peut-être) la saga. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde._

_

* * *

  
_

Assis devant son bureau, Suguru regardait dans le vide et réalisait que sa grande intelligence ne lui était guère utile en cas de crise émotionnelle. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à identifier ce qu'il ressentait et qui s'avérait bien loin de ce qu'il aurait dû éprouver.

La gêne. La colère. L'humiliation. L'impression de s'être fait avoir sur toute la ligne.

Sans dire qu'il s'en était fait une joie, l'idée de dîner avec cette jeune fille qui se faisait appeler Rose lui avait fait plaisir. Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant un petit restaurant de sushis et avaient passé la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. L'étudiante semblait un peu nerveuse mais Suguru ne s'en était pas inquiété outre mesure, les femmes étant à son sens des créatures bien mystérieuses. Après le repas, il l'avait raccompagnée à la station de métro la plus proche et, alors qu'il allait tourner les talons pour rentrer chez lui, elle l'avait retenu par le poignet :

« Attendez, je dois vous… heu… je dois te montrer quelque chose. »

Un peu étonné, le claviériste était revenu sur ses pas. Sous ses yeux médusés, la jeune fille avait passé une main dans ses cheveux noirs… qui s'avéraient être un postiche. Tout d'abord, Suguru n'avait pas reconnu cette personne aux cheveux châtain en bataille. Ce n'était que quand elle avait sorti une paire de lunettes rondes de son sac à main pour les mettre sur son nez que la réalité lui avait sauté à la figure.

C'était Rage.

« Je suis désolée, avait-elle dit avec le plus grand calme. »

Le musicien n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, la productrice avait descendu quatre à quatre les escaliers du métro pour disparaître dans la foule quelques secondes plus tard.

Totalement perdu, Suguru avait fini par rentrer chez lui. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et tentait désespérément depuis de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Rage l'avait bien eu sur toute la ligne mais il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Il savait que quelque part, l'attitude qu'elle avait adoptée face à lui n'avait pas été entièrement feinte. Jusqu'alors, il ne l'avait pris que pour une fangirl inculte, incapable d'ouvrir un livre qui ne soit pas un manga yaoi ou d'écouter autre chose que de la soupe asiatique aux paroles absconses comme celles de Shindô. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle avait une telle culture. Il devait s'avouer qu'elle l'avait impressionné. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était moins en colère qu'il aurait dû l'être… Quelque chose lui disait de surcroît qu'elle n'avait demandé l'aide de personne pour monter ce coup, à tout le moins personne qui ne fasse partie de connaissances de Suguru. Même son garde du corps Bill dont la façon de parler japonais l'avait toujours laissé perplexe semblait trop bête pour ça. Il avait l'air limité à sa fonction de sbire. De bon sbire certes, mais de sbire quand même.

L'adolescent réalisa que cette histoire soulevait trop de questions. Ses émotions impossibles à analyser étaient une chose mais il se rendait compte qu'il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Pour cela, il lui faudrait affronter Rage.

Il n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie mais force était de constater que c'était la seule solution.

Il se coucha en espérant que la nuit lui porterait conseil.

oOØOo

Le lendemain matin, tandis que le groupe faisait une pause au milieu d'un enregistrement, Suguru attendit que Shindô soit parti aux toilettes pour aborder K. Il ne se sentait pas capable de demander ce qu'il voulait au manager avec ce crétin de chanteur dans la même pièce.

« Je… j'aurais besoin du numéro de téléphone de Rage, s'il vous plaît. »

L'Américain, qui buvait une tasse de café, fut si surpris qu'il cracha la gorgée qu'il était sur le point d'avaler. Le liquide marron aspergea le pauvre Sakano qui s'enfuit en hurlant de douleur ou d'humiliation, voire les deux à la fois.

« Eh bien… _that's surprising !_ s'écria K en s'essuyant les lèvres avec un mouchoir en papier. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus en entendre parler et que tu avais jeté ton dévolu sur cette _very cute student…_ »

Il avait l'air sincèrement étonné. Suguru en déduit donc qu'il n'était au courant de rien, ou du moins qu'il ne connaissait pas le fin fond de l'affaire. Il préféra ne pas répondre et le fixer du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il note un numéro de portable sur un bout de papier avant de le lui passer.

« Finalement, ta vie sentimentale semble devenir plus intéressante que le calme plat infiniment ennuyeux qui la caractérisait, sourit le manager d'un air salace.

— Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, siffla l'adolescent d'un ton menaçant.

— Oh ho… tu ressembles de plus en plus à Tôma, tu sais. _Be careful_, tu finiras par me faire peur…

— Si vous continuez à vouloir mettre votre nez dans ce qui ne vous regarde pas, je vais _vraiment_ ressembler à mon cousin.

— _How scary !_ »

K retourna à son café. Suguru prit son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste et se rendit dans le couloir pour envoyer un SMS à celle dont il ignorait s'il s'agissait encore ou non de sa bête noire.

_Si vous le pouvez, rendez-vous ce soir à dix-neuf heures devant les studios. Conduisez-vous correctement ou je ne répondrai pas de mes actes._

Il s'attendit à une réponse immédiate mais en fut pour ses frais. C'était à croire que Rage prenait plaisir à le faire gamberger. Néanmoins, un message lui parvint à l'heure du déjeuner.

_RDV noté. À ce soir._

Suguru fut surpris de l'aspect laconique de ce SMS. Pas de smiley ni de bizarreries typiques de l'otaku qu'elle était. C'était presque effrayant et il en vint à se demander si Rage ne souffrait pas d'un dédoublement de personnalité.

De ce fait, il se sentit angoissé tout le restant de la journée.

oOØOo

Il attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour quitter les studios. Comme de bien entendu, Shindô fila comme une flèche retrouver son Yuki chéri. K et Sakano se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Tôma où devait se tenir une réunion et quant à Nakano, il traîna un peu près du distributeur à boissons avant de partir à son tour. Suguru sortit en catimini, prêt malgré tout à se faire attaquer par une folle furieuse et son panda géant. Malgré les curieux changements dont elle semblait faire preuve, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Il la repéra assise sur la pelouse près du parking. Aucun animal robotisé n'était visible à l'horizon mais il la soupçonnait de l'avoir caché quelque part, elle avait toutes les capacités requises pour ce genre de choses. Elle semblait un peu tendue et elle tirait sur le bas de sa jupe qui, ô surprise, était d'une longueur et d'une couleur normales.

« Salut, Suguru Fujisaki, dit-elle quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

— Bonsoir, mademoiselle Rage… à moins que vous ne préféreriez que je vous appelle « Rose »…

— N'en rajoute pas, c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça.

— Pourtant, c'est vous qui l'avez cherché. »

L'ancienne directrice artistique se leva et Suguru la conduisit dans un bar tout proche des studios. Il commanda un café tandis qu'elle choisissait un lait-vanille. Le serveur déposa leurs consommations et le musicien décida de se jeter à l'eau :

« Je crois que vous me devez quelques explications. Je ne partirai pas sans les avoir obtenues et je n'accepterai aucune excuse bidon de votre part.

— Tu t'exprimes de façon tellement ringarde, soupira Rage. Au moins, quand j'étais en « Rose », tu étais plus cool…

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

— Pour te séduire, pauvre demeuré coincé du slip. Tu es le premier garçon à me trouver plus méprisable qu'effrayante. Tu es la personne la plus difficile à atteindre que j'aie jamais connue de ma vie. En plus, tu es doué… et tu es mignon.

— C'est tout ? Il me semblait qu'il en fallait plus que ça pour aimer quelqu'un. Que saviez-vous de moi avant de vous travestir pour obtenir des informations sur mes goûts ?

— On s'en fiche, de ça ! Shindô est tombé amoureux d'Eiri Yuki juste parce qu'il a trouvé puant le texte d'une de ses chansons…

— Shindô est un cas particulier. Un condensé de tout ce qu'il y a de pire dans la crétinerie humaine.

— Mais toi, remarqua Rage avec finesse, ce que tu as appris sur moi ne t'a pas plu ? Les goûts de Rose sont les miens, mais je ne le montre jamais parce que dans le milieu otaku, c'est totalement dépassé.

— Pourquoi vous cramponnez-vous à cet univers puant ? Vous m'avez certes surprise mais vous méritez bien mieux que de traîner avec des idiotes qui ne voient que le yaoi dans la vie…

— Au moins, ça m'évite de penser à mes problèmes. Au fait que mon père me prend pour un boulet. Au fait que j'ai pris des responsabilités professionnelles beaucoup trop tôt. J'ai commencé à travailler avec Sakuma alors que j'avais quatorze ans ! »

Elle mit fin à sa diatribe en se mordant la lèvre, comme si elle pensait en avoir trop dit. Suguru était perplexe. Jamais il n'avait vu les choses sous cet angle alors qu'il avait été surpris du jeune âge de Rage quand il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Néanmoins, sa folie avait rapidement pris toute la place et il s'était débrouillé pour l'éviter autant que possible sans chercher à en savoir davantage sur elle. Contre toute attente, elle l'avait élu comme nouveau jouet potentiel avant de prendre la chose beaucoup plus au sérieux et sa ténacité et la méfiance qu'il éprouvait à son égard l'avait poussée à avoir recours à des déguisements pour se rapprocher de lui… et pour lui montrer qui elle était vraiment.

« Ecoutez, dit-il. Je veux bien admettre que je suis en partie responsable de tout ça en refusant de savoir quoi que ce soit sur vous. Néanmoins, je… tant que vous n'adopterez pas une attitude un peu plus responsable, il est hors de question que je vous laisse la moindre chance.

— Mais si je continue à me comporter comme Rose, mais avec mon vrai visage ?

— Tant que vous ne cherchez pas à me mentir, ça pourra se discuter. Et si vous cherchez à me sauter dessus et à essayer de m'embrasser sans mon accord, on arrête immédiatement les frais. »

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

« Je ne peux rien promettre pour les câlins, j'en ai trop envie. Je ferai des efforts quand même si on peut continuer à se voir. Seulement… essaie d'être un peu…

— Un peu quoi ? »

Rage semblait très mal à l'aise. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir des conversations sérieuses avec qui que ce soit.

« Patient. Un peu patient. Voilà. Sinon, je… j'ai apporté une preuve pour te montrer que je ne t'ai pas menti sur mes goûts quand j'étais « Rose ».

— Une preuve ? »

Rage fourragea dans son sac à main et en sortit un lecteur MP3 un peu cabossé et couverts d'autocollants en forme de cœurs et à l'effigie d'idoles à la mode. Suguru s'en saisit avec précaution et parcourut les différents titres qui figuraient dessus.

Au milieu des groupes de pop japonaise et coréenne pour otaku couinantes figuraient deux albums de Leonard Cohen et des concertos pour piano de Bach.

Il sourit et rendit son bien à la jeune fille.

« Ma patience dépendra de vous. »

Le pacte était conclu. Le musicien ignorait où tout cela allait le mener, jusqu'à quel point Rage était prête à faire des efforts mais quelque part, il se disait que ça valait le coup d'essayer.

oOØOo

Le nouvel album de Bad Luck sortit à la fin de l'année, pour les fêtes de Noël. Les paroles de tous les morceaux étaient signées Azumi Murtchison, à l'exception d'une reprise de _Halleluiah_ de Leonard Cohen. Le texte figurait dans le livret du CD, accompagnée de ces mots :

_Parce que tous les efforts méritent d'être récompensés._

_

* * *

  
_

La principale gare de Tokyo était noire de monde. Les gens s'y croisaient sans se regarder ni se bousculer et personne ne prêta attention aux deux jeunes gens descendant d'un train en provenance d'Osaka. Le garçon était brun, vêtu d'un jean et d'un blouson de cuir, et il tenait par la main sa compagne aux longs cheveux blond vénitien, qui était aussi grande que lui et qui avait de très grands pieds. Le couple fendit la foule en jetant des discrets coups d'œil coups d'œil autour d'eux comme s'ils s'attendaient à trouver quelqu'un.

Rien d'anormal en vérité.

Dans la salle des pas perdus, entre un panneau publicitaire et l'échoppe d'un marchand de râmen à emporter se tenait un homme blond, au visage caché par des lunettes de soleil et vêtu d'un costume d'une coupe élégante. Lui aussi semblait chercher quelqu'un.

Ce fut Ryuichi qui repéra Tôma en premier. Il traîna Tatsuha à sa suite jusqu'à son ancien collègue musicien en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ses émotions. S'il avait pu, il aurait pris son Kumagorô dans ses bras et lui aurait mordu une oreille pour exprimer son soulagement.

Enfin le cauchemar allait prendre fin.

Si le directeur de NG reconnut son jeune beau-frère sans problème, il retint un petit rire à la vue de la perruque et de la robe dont était affublé Ryuichi. Le déguisement était certes réussi — du moins davantage que celui du jeune Shindô dont Eiri lui avait fait la description à l'époque — mais l'ensemble avait quelque chose de cocasse. Certes, le chanteur faisait une jolie jeune fille mais… avec trop peu de poitrine et de bien trop grands pieds. Il adressa un sourire indéchiffrable au jeune couple :

« Ne moisissons pas ici, dit-il. Nous allons chez moi. »

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et suivirent le blond qui quitta la gare à grands pas jusqu'à une voiture de grande marque garée dans une petite rue. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le véhicule et Seguchi ordonna à un chauffeur inexpressif :

« À la maison. »

Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant tout le trajet.

Ryuichi se sentait de plus en plus soulagé. Certes, Tôma risquait de leur passer un savon pour s'être évanouis durant près de quarante-huit heures dans la nature, sans parler de la leçon que risquait de recevoir Tatsuha pour avoir été renié par son paternel. Cependant, ce n'était pas cher payé pour avoir enfin la paix et pouvoir vivre leur amour dans leur coin, loin des curieux. Le chanteur avait hâte de se retrouver en sécurité, seul avec Tatsuha, pour fêter de façon polissonne la fin de leurs ennuis.

Le regard du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur le dissuada de serrer les doigts de son amant dans les siens et pourtant les Kamis savaient à quel point il en avait envie.

oOØOo

Les Seguchi vivaient dans un loft situé dans un des quartiers les plus huppés de la ville. L'immeuble était surveillé par des gardes du corps et leur logement était décoré avec minimalisme bien qu'avec goût, comme si le couple était prêt à mettre les voiles à chaque instant.

Mika, l'épouse de Tôma, était assise au creux d'un fauteuil moelleux, les mains croisées sur son ventre arrondi. De nombreux magazines étaient ouverts devant elle. Quand son regard croisa celui de Tatsuha, elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle était furieuse. Ryuichi, qui n'appréciait guère cette femme, eut un mouvement de recul et une fois encore, il fut empêché de prendre la main de son amant. Le regard de Mika lui glaçait le sang.

Tôma, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, alla déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de son épouse. Elle sembla se détendre instantanément au contact de son mari.

« Mika, j'imagine que tu as des choses à dire à ton frère… Ryuichi, viens avec moi. Nous aussi avons des choses à discuter. »

Le chanteur aurait volontiers protester mais le ton de Tôma ne tolérait aucune réplique. Il suivit donc son ami jusqu'à une pièce aménagée en bureau, à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Les deux hommes s'assirent de part et d'autre de la table de travail et Ryuichi retira sa perruque, révélant son habituelle chevelure claire et ébouriffée.

« Ryuichi, je ne te dirai rien sur ce qui vient de se passer, dit Tôma. Pas plus que je ne contesterai ton choix de fréquenter mon beau-frère qui, à ce que je sache, est à présent émancipé. Par contre, il va falloir décider de la suite que tu comptes donner à ta carrière.

— J'ai dit à Rage que je ne retournerais pas aux Etats-Unis, répliqua Ryuichi. Je veux rester avec Tat-chan.

— Je suis au courant mais… tu n'es pas fait pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Ce n'est pas dans ton tempérament et il serait dommage de gâcher ton immense talent pour une histoire sentimentale.

— Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire sentimentale, Tôma. Tat-chan m'aime pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce que je représente. Il a accepté de se faire renier par son père pour moi. C'est quelque chose de sérieux entre nous.

— J'en suis ravi mais n'oublie pas ton avenir pour autant. Tu es encore jeune et tu es extrêmement doué, que ce soit pour le chant ou pour la composition. Que comptes-tu faire ?

— J'aime chanter. Tenter une carrière d'acteur à l'étranger a été un moyen de bluffer Shûichi et de lui passer le relais mais ça ne m'a jamais intéressé plus que ça.

— Tu voudrais reprendre une carrière au Japon ?

— Je ne sais pas… Je suis sensé avoir cédé la place, à présent.

— Tu peux faire passer ton retour pour un caprice de star… Les journalistes adorent ça.

— Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à ces vautours. Qu'ils s'intéressent à mes chansons ne me gêne pas mais les voir se mêler de ma vie privée me rend malade.

— Nous pouvons éviter ça. La conférence de presse pour rendre publique la grossesse de Mika et donc démentir la présence d'une éventuelle compagne dans ta vie a eu lieu ce matin et tout ça sera relayé dès ce soir. Je veux bien t'aider à trouver un appartement où tu pourras vivre avec Tatsuha mais il est hors de question que tu jettes ta carrière aux orties à cause de lui. »

Les négociations furent longues et difficiles. Tôma se montra intraitable et Ryuichi n'était pas sûr du tout de ce qu'il allait advenir de son avenir. Ils finirent néanmoins par trouver un compromis. Les Nittle Graspers se réuniraient à certaines occasions, dans le cadre d'opérations caritatives par exemple, et Ryuichi reprendrait une carrière en solo sous la houlette de NG. Aucune pression ne lui serait imposée pour la sortie d'albums puisque sa voix valait suffisamment d'argent pour le dispenser de sortir un album par an. Par ailleurs, le chanteur obtint de son ami la promesse de ne pas être obligé de faire des tournées hors du territoire japonais durant les deux prochaines années.

Lorsque Tatsuha serait officiellement majeur, ils partiraient ensemble. Il serait facile d'intégrer l'adolescent à l'équipe accompagnant Ryuichi sans attirer les soupçons.

Tout sembla finalement se planifier au mieux.

Une fois les derniers détails réglés, les deux hommes regagnèrent le salon. Mika, debout, regardait par la fenêtre et Tatsuha affichait une mine penaude de circonstance. Ryuichi, trop occupé par ses négociations avec Tôma, ne s'était pas inquiété d'une éventuelle colère de la maîtresse femme qu'était l'épouse de son ami et il pensa après coup que c'était aussi bien comme ça. Il s'approcha de son amant et enlaça ses épaules. Tatsuha tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

Mika se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda le couple. Puis elle inspira profondément, comme si elle s'apprêtait à énoncer une sentence, et déclara :

« Ryuichi Sakuma, tu as intérêt à te montrer digne de tout ce que mon petit frère a fait pour toi. La place que tu as prise dans sa vie l'a poussé à renoncer à un avenir qui lui était tout tracé. Si jamais tu le déçois, si jamais tu le rends malheureux, je te découperai en rondelles, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Le chanteur et la femme enceinte se toisèrent mutuellement. Ryuichi resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Tatsuha :

« C'est tout à fait clair, Mika-san, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. »

Tout était dit.

oOØOo

Ryuichi et Tatsuha se virent assigner une chambre d'amis au domicile des Seguchi en attendant de trouver un logement rien qu'à eux. Tôma connaissait le petit appartement dans lequel ils avaient vécu le début de leur histoire puisqu'il appartenait officiellement à Eiri Yuki, et il estimait que le couple méritait de vivre dans un endroit bien plus confortable. La journée se termina dans le calme et les maîtres des lieux allèrent se coucher tôt en spécifiant aux deux jeunes gens de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Ce qui fit rougir Ryuichi.

Il avait bien l'intention de fêter avec son amant cet avenir sans nuages qui s'ouvrait enfin devant eux mais… ils devraient le faire sans bruit.

Dommage.

Ils fermèrent à clé la porte de leur chambre. Se dévêtirent en silence, et avec soulagement pour le chanteur qui se promit de jeter dans la plus proche poubelle ses habits de fille. Tôma lui avait promis de lui apporter dès le lendemain ses vêtements habituels et il avait hâte.

Mais pas autant que de se glisser sous les draps en compagnie de Tatsuha.

Ils laissèrent la veilleuse allumée et rabattirent la couverture sur eux. Ils se regardèrent dans la lumière tamisée qui filtrait à travers la courtepointe, sans se toucher. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils avaient autant de temps que leur donnerait leur patience. Tout une nuit. Toute leur vie.

L'attente fut pourtant de courte durée. Leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, leur arrachant un soupir. Les mains, puis les lèvres entrèrent en action. Ils ignoraient ce qui, d'aller trop vite ou de retenir leurs gémissements était le plus difficile. Ils tentèrent de se persuader que les cris attendraient. Que bientôt, très bientôt, ils pourraient se laisser aller sans contrainte et hurler leur amour à en rendre leurs voisins insomniaques.

Ils s'unirent en étouffant leurs cris, la bouche de l'un collée dans le cou de l'autre. Ils tentèrent de faire durer l'acte le plus longtemps possible mais la passion fut la plus forte. Une plainte rauque sortit de la gorge de Tatsuha au moment de l'orgasme tandis que Ryuichi soupirait bruyamment.

Epuisés, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, au creux de draps souillés par leur amour, en attendant mieux.

Ce mieux, cet avenir sans nuage qu'ils estimaient avoir amplement mérité après tous ces obstacles à la fois pénibles et stupides.

Car il en était ainsi de la vie des célébrités qui risquaient de faire face à un tas d'ennuis quand ils se risquaient à aimer, entre les familles rétrogrades et les paparazzi pots de colle.

Tout cela était derrière eux, à présent.

Et comme disait l'auteur de fameux romans fantastiques à la fin de sa saga, _all was well._

**Fin.**


End file.
